Stubborn Love
by LatinClover
Summary: They both clearly love each other, it's as plain as day, but their stubborn attitudes do them no favours on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm,peaceful afternoon on the Sea when it had been noticed that Sparrow was gone, once again but this time with a row boat, of the ship.

''damn Pirate will get himself killed'' Gibbs, Jack's reliable level headed first mate spat to himself. It wasn't like Gibbs to worry about Jack a lot, it's like he has 9 lives almost like a cat, yet something felt different this time and he couldn't place his finger on it why.

It was around 3pm in the afternoon when the sound of the ocean and the peace of the Sea was broken, by a much too familiar Latin scream.

''I SWEAR SPA-''

''Thats Captain Sparrow to you, love'' Jack cut in, even when his life was in potential danger, he had to aggravate her even more, ''untie me, now Jack'' the bold Latin voice cut through the air like a Dagger, '' I don't think thats a way to speak to your rescuer love, and also, I'm not as stupid as i look'' he taunted, that infamous grin making itself known on his face.

Gibbs looked over the side rails to put the name to the face, and of course he was correct, it turns out Jack's ''stirrings'' as he called them had taken back over him as of course he was accompanied by Angelica Teach in that much too small boat. ''Well well looks like ol' Jackie does have a Heart after all'' was all Gibbs managed to muster up from pure shock,sensing Gibb's state Albert walked over to question it, ''what in Davey Jone's Locker is Jack doing with BlackBeard's Daughter for'' Albert spat out, as nice as Angelica could be that woman and Jack's rows were not worth the earache and of course, it is bad luck to have a woman aboard the ship, Gibbs craned his neck towards Albert and sighed ''I think Jack's ''stirrings'' are a little more than he's letting on'' and turned back around to go and grab the rope to pull the captain up.

''Well Cap'n, are ye gonna tell us why ye went back 'n got Miss Teach 'ere?'' Gibbs questioned the Pirate that was slowly pulling the Spanish Damsel up.

''Yes, i would like to know too'' Angelica spat, still tied up, Jack spun around to look at both of them square on ''I felt bad, that's all'' was all that came from his lips,eyes squinted to block the Caribbean Sun, Gibbs felt a grin pulling at his Lips currently replaying what Jack had said to him previously about his ''stirrings'' ''are ye sure that's what it is?'' Jack stopped dead in his track, he knew exactly what Gibbs was getting at and he'd be damned if he'd let Angelica find out,playing dumb he slowly turned his body around ''well, of course , there isn't quite anything else it could possibly be'' his cold stare was ripping into Gibbs yet he was seeming to enjoy it, seeing the Captain getting flustered that is,Angelica looked questionably at Gibbs to see where he was heading with this ''Are ye sure it's not…stirrings?'' Gibbs said in the steadiest tone he could muster, Jack's eyes widened he rose his hand to defend himself but was quickly cut off by Angelica, ''What do you mean by stirrings,Gibbs?'', Gibbs took a glance at jack, who was practically fuming by now and thought he'd done enough damage for one day, ''ay I'll leave Jack to explain that to ye'' he spun to Jack and whispered in his ear ''that be for runnin' off without tellin' us again!'' and sauntered off leaving one very flustered Jack and one tied up and confused Angelica.

Angelica turned her attention to Jack ''Jack what was tha-'' she was cut off mid sentence once again, damn Pirate had a thing for that.

''Nothing love, Gibbs be messing around'' he waltzed to the back of her and cut the rope, freeing her writs, ''now, lets get something straight, you will be staying on the Ship, ay?''

Angelica thought hard even though Sparrow done her head right in he always found a way to make her happy too, ''Yes, BUT under one condition''.

Jack glared at her ''name it''.

''I am not sleeping with the crew'' Angelica whispered, so no member of the crew could hear.

Jack processed her condition ''You will be sleepin' on the Deck then, love''.

''Oh no, I think i will be having your Quarters'' she whispered, a smile playing on her lips.

Jack froze, that smile, it got him every time, damn she-Devil, ''fine, looks like I'm takin' the floor''.

Angelica brought her Mouth into an 'O' shape acting as if she was surprised ''Jack Sparrow is going to be dare i say it, a Gentleman'' she faked a laugh showing he wasn't going to get to her, Jack retaliated sharply ''Love, you haven't got to try hard for me, you'll be wastin' all yer energy'' he winked at her and grinned when she glared in reply, then when satisfied, sauntered off to check his beloved pearl.

Gibbs watched from afar, he watched how they would provoke each other into an argument just so they could be around each other more, he watched how they said each other's names, they were two very different people, but also almost the same but if it's one thing the both had in common its that they both loved each other, it was clear to the eye, wether neither of them would admit it or not.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was slowly drawing in as the sun rolled out over the wide open Sea, all the crew was starting to settle down after having their food,well, that was all but two.

Angelica was stood by the rails of the Ship, watching the day draw to a close running the days events through her head, thinking about how she wanted to embrace Sparrow yet on the other hand, she wanted to strangle him, hard.

Her ears caught on to a very slurred,mumbled humming that was getting nearer, she turned her attention back to the Ocean when she noticed the fumbled footsteps and humming had stopped.

''Stop staring,Jack'' Angelica said, no emotion showing in her voice whatsoever.

''I'm not staring,love'' Jack mumbled, even though she wasn't looking at him she could tell he had that infamous grin playing on his face, and well that just provoked her even more.

Angelica spun around on her heals, fists bunched up at her sides ready to strike that arrogant Pirate right where he deserved it, ''then _whatever_ your doing, stop'' her squinted eyes piercing into his, searching for _anything _in there whatsoever.

Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, he looked her square in the face, he had to admit, leaving her behind before hadn't been easy, he still had feelings for her even if he wasn't going to admit it to anyone else, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it himself.

He took a step in, bringing his rough hands up to her delicate shoulders and trailing them down to her perfect waist, ''whats got you so riled up, love?'' he teased, before she had any chance to answer he attacked her lips with his own, never in all her life has she felt a kiss feel so lustful,so soft,so needy yet so strong; even with Jack this was a surprise,she trailed her needy hands up his taught back, following every muscle line along the way until she reached his neck, it was only then her common sense come back to her and hit her in the face like a brick.

She pushed back off him, his hungry arms still tight around her waist, ''what was that for?'' her voice swaying a little, from the sudden adrenaline rush thanks to Jack.

Jack took a step back and observed her face, trying to figure out her reaction, yet nothing,''i think i deserved that, for saving your life an' all, don't ye think?'' he teased, the arrogance seeping through every word he said,he knew she still loved him an better yet she didn't know he returned them feelings, it was going to be fun toying with her.

''Saving my life?'' Angelica chocked, ''more like forcing me to come with you by tying me up'' her spanish accent getting more stronger by the minute, ''at what point Jack did it not occur to you to ask me first you filthy Pirate'' was all she could spit.

Jack grinned, he started to slowly walk past her brushing past her shoulder he whispered ''It's Cap'n Jack to you, love'', he felt her breath hitch and a shiver go down her spine, up on witnessing the reaction he winked at her and walked off.

Angelica wasn't stupid, they knew each other better than anyone, and when it come down to it, this was Jack's way of showing her he still harboured feelings for her,the stubborn git.

It seemed like hours went by before she came back to reality and realised it had started to rain ''genial, ahora me voy a dormir con la ropa mojada'' she cursed to herself, she spun round to head to the cabin to only collide with someone else, she looked up to see Albert, one of Jack's most trusty crew members, but also one of the clumsiest.

'''Scuse me Miss, didn't mean to startle ye' i jus' came to see if ye' were ok'' Albert spluttered, he wasn't stupid, he knew Angelica had a fiery temper and would beat him down in a second.

She smiled, knowing he was scared to the high heavens right now, ''Tis fine, was my fault, not focusing'' she felt like laughing, seeing how he was so uncomfortable in her presence, clearly he was not experienced with women, not even talking to them.

Jack opened his cabin door to see a very wet Angelica talking to a very frightened Albert, all of a sudden a strange feeling overcame him, jealousy? no it couldn't be, nausea perhaps, either way he wasn't going to stand there and let Angelica flirt with his crew, for one she was _his _Damsel, and he wasn't going to share, she wasn't like one of those saucy Wenches, he set off on his march over there.

''Albert, you still have dishes to clean, be on your way!'' he ordered with as much force as he could bring to his voice as he placed himself behind Angelica, he grabbed her hand and started leading her towards his cabin, avoiding all eye contact with her whatsoever hoping not to give anything away.

Angelica snatched her hand out of his, ''and what was that for?'' she questioned, generally annoyed that all Albert was doing was checking up on her.

''You will not flirt with m' crew dear, understood?'' Jack ordered.

Angelica was shocked ''what do you take me for, one of your whores?!'' she bellowed behind him as he stormed in the Cabin closing the door behind her.

''No but if you carry on like that i will reconsider'' Jack sneered, jealousy taking over him.

Angelica was about to protest when she was cut off again '' and i haven't got any whores, thank you very much, unless you class yerself as one'' insults where the only thing he could do to hide his feelings.

''cómo te atreves!'' she started shouting abruptly.

''English,love'' Jack just had to provoke her,even now she still caused him to shiver every time he looked at her.

''I am not yours, and will never be'' was all she dully said, her eyes giving away that she was lying,her only weakness was her expressive eyes, Jack could read every action of hers.

Jack completely ignored her and pulled out one of his white shirts and tossed it to her ''here''.

''What is this?'' she asked, wondering why he had given her this.

''To sleep in, unless you want to sleep in wet clothes, in which you'd be sleeping on the floor instead'' Jack said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

''Oh'' was all she could think off, ''get out then'' she spat at him.

Jack faked to be hurt, ''you could ask me nicely, and if i do so remember, i have seen you naked before love'' he smirked.

''I don't care that was before, get out.'' she abruptly said, by this time she was getting tired.

''Fine, just this once, you have five minutes'' and with that he walked out and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 2am in the morning when Angelica was awoken by a pair of arms entangled around her waist, she sighed, mind still groggy from being awoken all of a sudden,she tried to push him off the bed, bloody Pirate was meant to be sleeping on the floor.

''Jack,you better get up off this bed'' Angelica hissed,trying to keep her voice low which was hard when Jack was constantly pissing her off, but she couldn't face waking the crew, just imagine the earful she would get.

Jack fidgeted and gripped tighter, she may of been tired but she wasn't stupid, she knew how much of a light sleeper Jack was and that he was awake already,she rolled her eyes and lay back down waiting for him to let his guard down and thats when she struck and kicked him straight of the bed in one swift move.

*WHACK* and in the blink of an eye Jack was on his back on the wooden floor,he sat bolt upright and tried to play it dumb ''what was that for?!'' Jack whispered, even when he was this quiet Angelica could still hear the arrogance in his voice.

''You know exactly what for Sparrow, the agreement was you sleep on the floor, remember?'' she sneered, he was the _only_ Pirate that could wind her up like that and she doesn't understand why.

''I know love, but when you are sailing through the middle of the Ocean and its -4 at night, i think i deserve _some _leniency here, don't you?'' his eyes glowing and that infamous smile returning once again, he had her exactly where he wanted her because he knew Angelica wouldn't see him go with out…most of the time even if she wouldn't care to admit it.

She sat there glaring at him, he face practically emotionless,what she really wanted was to just drag him on the bed and kiss him there and then but she wasn't going to be the one to cave first, she wasn't weak,she blinked slowly,fluttering her eyelashes ''and what do _you _think the answer will be to that?'' she twisted a piece of her long dark maroon hair around her tanned finger that always got him going, he couldn't resist.

''Well,love,i'm hoping you'd be so kind n' say yes otherwise tis a matter of force, considering tis my bed 'n all'' Jack got up to his feet and brushed off his bare,tanned,tattooed chest; he knew she was going to stare, she always did, strange fascination that is.

Her eyes trailed down from his dark brown eyes down to his taught,tattooed chest, she was never a massive fan of his tattoos when he first had them but she grew to love them, they complement him so well, everyone perfectly defining each muscle right down to his hips, she started to play through all the memories of there nights together when she was interrupted.

''Ahem, i ain't got all night-day love'' Jack pushed, snapping her out of her trance, although he had to admit he was loving every minute of her staring mindlessly at his body he was starting to get colder by the minute.

She glared at him, threw herself onto her back and rolled over to face the wall ''goodnight,Jack''.

Jack grinned to himself, playing hard to get was she? she'd break, she always did, he tiptoed over to the bed and in one swift move grabbed her by her perfect waist and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

Angelica turned onto her back to see Jack towering over her ''can i help you?'' she sneered, he _always _has to push his luck.

Jack grinned ''i don't know, can _you?''_ he climbed onto of her straddling her legs, he wasn't going to push his look too much, he gazed at her and grinned ''well you see, i was hoping to get in''.

Angelica held back a grin,a reaction from that feeling that just shot up her chest, just like old times, ''i do_ hope_ you are on about the bed, Sparrow'' she teased.

jack lowered his torso closer to hers and bought his lips to her ear and whispered in the quietest tone he could muster ''i'll let you decide,love'' and took a breath in.

''Jack don't you dare do it'' Angelica warned breathlessly, it was amazing how he could take her breath away so easily, her only secret was kept by him, and he was about to break her by doing it,damn Pirate.

That was it, he started kissing her neck, right by her ear, all that strength she had mustered to not cave was slowly breaking bit by bit, her breath hitched and automatically snaked her arms around his neck egging him on to continue,Jack of course complied and starting trailing lower down her tanned neck, his hands wondering up and down her hips,as soon as he touched her skin her hips arched trying to do something to this feeling, Jack bought his gaze up to her beautiful,dark,lust filled eyes and kissed her,she replied by parting her lips allowing there tongues to lock and fight for dominance, he caressed her face taking in every flawless feature of her, if there was one thing he'd admit to himself, he had missed her, a lot, they may not of seen each other for years, but it had never felt more _right_, he felt at home with her,other than the Sea of course, and she felt complete, she felt happy even though sometimes he could piss her off so much to the point where she could strangle him and throw him over board.

Minutes had passed and the atmosphere had gotten hot and heavy,fast, Angelica pulled back first, looking into his eyes to see any doubt, she didn't, oddly, ''not tonight,Jack, we all know you aren't the quietest'' she teased, and pushed him off and crawled back over to her side.

''Can i get in bed, _now?_'' Jack questioned,grinning.

Angelica rolled her eyes, a signal to get in,''now let me sleep,Sparrow'' and with that she rolled over to try and get some well needed sleep.

Jack crawled in under the sheet and started to trail his hand down her back ''lets see if she wants to sleep now'' he thought,grinning to himself.

''Jack, stop, i swear'' Angelica warned, she was a woman after all, she needed her sleep, but to no avail he continued down her back,tracing her hips, ''Jack,i need sleep'' was all she could muster above that amazing feeling.

''You know you wan't to love'' Jack said,slowly and quietly, his voice teasing her with every word, and with that her fist connected with his crotch, causing Jack to whimper with pain, ''there weren't no need for that,now was there!'' Jack mumbled, barely able to speak.

''I told you to stop didn't i?'' Angelica groaned sleepily, ''I'd be careful love, you'll make good use of those, wouldn't want to damage em now would we'' Jack sneered, he was so sarcastic when he wanted to be.

Thanks god it's dark was all Angelica could think, she was actually blushing, she _never_ blushed, she wasn't a girly girl like that, ''goodnight,Jack'' was all she could say, without her voice getting all unsteady from all these feelings.

Jack grinned, ''night love''.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica woke the following morning to an empty,yet still warm spot,she replayed the previous night's events back through her mind forcing down a grin that was trying to make itself shown, she sat up in the bed and tucked a piece of her long,brown hair behind her ear,she gave up that grin had found its way out, she played with the end of Jack's shirt which she was wearing, well, partly as most of it was hanging off her by one shoulder.

''And what are ye so 'appy about?'' Jack questioned, although he already knew the answer.

Angelica jumped, not knowing he was sat at his desk behind her, she sat there staring at Jack not knowing what to say as his shirt slipped further down with each breath.

''Well? and pull the shirt up love, I'm not going to be too please if one of me crew members walk in now am i?'' Jack winked, how could even in this time in the morning could he be so sarcastic Angelica thought to herself.

''Can't a woman wake up happy purely because she had a good nights rest?'' she spat, mentally scolding herself because just hours before she was moaning that he wasn't letting her sleep,_nice one_ she thought.

''Yes, but your words last night contradict you love, now get up and ready, by midday we should be at our destined Island'' Jack winked, threw her clothes at her and walked out closing the door behind him.

Many hours later and they were finally nearing the Island, not long left Jack thought.

''GIBBS'' Jack shouted, his voice filled with excitement, if there was one thing Jack loved, it was an adventure!

''Ay cap'in!?'' Gibbs replied, knowing exactly what Jack was going to say.

''We stop 'ere! lower the long boats, there isn't going to be enough boats for everyone so we going in 3s, savvy?'' Jack ordered loud enough for everyone to hear and all in unison the crew looked at Angelica, hoping to get a shot with being in a boat with her, Angelica looked up from her feet to see the crew staring at her with hungry eyes, she blinked slowly and looked at Jack.

''Jack?'' Angelica whispered,slowly turning her head to him.

''Wha- ohh'' Jack's sudden realisation of what she was questioning made a bubble of jealousy arise once again.

''Get yer dirty eyes of her ya dogs! she be sharin' and boat along with me an' Gibbs, now, get!'' Jack bellowed, he hated having feelings like this towards someone else, it made him weak, yet he'd give it all up for her, not that he'd tell her that, he wasn't stupid.

Angelica looked over at him, slightly relieved yet annoyed that he chose for her she turned around to jack with a questioning look.

''What exactly are we going in search of,Jack?'' her Spanish accent coating every word she said, making it sound so much more _sexy_ in a way.

''It's Cap'n Ja-'' Albert was about correct her when Jack turned to look at him,scolding him and shooing him away.

''Nothing special love, once in a while i 'av to be a good Captain and find treasure for the crew, to keep them happy, that is'' Jack replied in a matter-of-fact way, completely un aware of Gibbs surveying the conversation between Jack and the Damsel.

Moments later and the crew where all in their designated boats and where set off in the direction off a huge Island, not much was needed to be done for a while, the Sea was peaceful, and they were going to be sailing for a good 20 minutes.

Jack was at the front off the boat,lent back onto the board,hand playing with the water, secretly sneaking glances at Angelica, who was in-between him and Gibbs.

Gibbs was watching them both, like to children in love he thought to himself, he could see them both sneaking looks at each other, Gibbs smirked, this was his chance to embarrass the Cap'n.

''So Jack '' Gibbs questioned, gaining both of the other two's attention, a smirk began to play on his face ''I noticed earlier you didn't correct Miss Teach here when she didn't call you Captain, yet you do with the crew, why's that?'' he was practically jumping around when he saw Jack's face turn white, he felt a little guilty, but he does deserve it.

''I.. i..uh don't know what you mean, she did in fact call me Captain, i wouldn't have it any other way'' Jack lifted his head, trying to maintain what dignity he had left.

Angelica rolled her eyes, slightly irritated at the two men, _such children _she thought, but Gibbs was right, he never seems to correct her,but then again he wouldn't would her, she knows how to break him down, she smirked, completely lost in her own thoughts.

Gibbs laughed, ''you know very well Jack that she did not'' he teased, he was surely going to get an earful later.

Jack was about to retort when they hit something, Land.

They had been walking for sometime now and it was starting to get dark, the crew were starting to get tired but pushed on because Jack had a 'surprise''.

The crew were starting to grow irritable, it was becoming nightfall and all they wanted to do was rest, it seemed as if they were walking forever until Jack spun around in his tracks to face them.

''I know i've made you walk more than you probably have liked, but it's all in good reason for we will be resting here tonight'' and with that he pushed leaves and foliage out the way to reveal some poorly made Cabins, but Cabins non the less.

The crew cheered with delight and all paired up with one another to bunk down, not even questioning who the Cabins belonged to, they all steered clear of Angelica knowing fully that Jack would decapitate them if they pushed their luck.

Angelica looked at Jack, who was grinning,again, he had this all planned, he knew she was going to have to bunk with him, again, once again she was caught between being irritated and being relieved and somehow happy.

''Nice plan Jack,you knew this was going to happen didn't you?'' she smirked, knowing that Jack was up for playing games (_get your head out the gutter)_

''Not at all love, just a coincidence, although I'm sure one of the lads would 'ave ye'' he shot back, she may find him annoying, but not that annoying.

''I'd rather take my chances, but let me ask you this, whose are these Cabins?'' Angelica asked quietly, not knowing if everyone was to hear, she slowly walked up to him and circled him, almost like an interrogation, trouble is with Jack he didn't exactly think things through.

''Me Dad's love, his crew built um back in the day when he was pirating on these lands'' Jack said, almost if it was plain as day, he surveyed her, starting from her beautiful,spanish face, right down to her fine legs, just to provoke her more, though.

''So that means there are people on here, that you have pissed off too? oh no..'' Angelica thought, the last thing she needed was to be saving his Pirate ass at anytime this night, she placed her hands on her perfectly formed hips, waiting for a reply.

''Not me love, me Dad, but yes he most likely did, i just hope i don't resemble him too much that they recognise me-him?'' Jack fumbled, trying to reason things out so she didn't try and kill him on the spot.

''I hope not Sparrow'' she glared at him, waiting for him to make a response, she loved seeing him get nervous in front of her, though it never happened a lot.

''Cap'n, i need to speak with ye'' Gibbs intervened, he may swell get the earful now about how he embarrassed him rather than later.

''Aye Gibbs, i need to 'ave a word with you anyway'' Jack glared, his grin falling and his cheeks flushing, he turned around to Angelica and ushered her into the Cabin, closing the door behind her.

''Jack, be nice to him'' she joked, knowing exactly what Gibbs was in for.

Jack glared at Gibbs, ''i should of pushed you off that boat you know'' staring straight at him, knowing he was partly joking too.

Gibbs pretended to be hurt, ''Oh Cap'n my apologies, it's just that i've never seen you with-'' Gibbs said, making every word drag.

''Don't say it'' Jack warned, knowing Angelica was only in earshot.

''Stirrings'' Gibbs whispered, his eyes narrowing down to show Jack he wasn't scared of him.

Jack's mouth gaped, hoping and praying to whatever deity may be up in the high heavens that Angelica didn't hear,he flicked Gibbs in the forehead, ''I don't know what your rambling about'' he groaned '' but what i do know is that everything thats happened today stays between us, savvy'' Jack drew closer to Gibbs, his voice getting lower and deeper to show that the joke was over.

''Aye, Cap'n'' Gibbs rubbed his forehead, ''Thanks for the red mark,Jack'' Gibbs winked.

''have i interrupted something, Jack?'' Angelica teased, standing at the door way, ''If you two get any closer you will be kissing, that explains a lot'' Angelica shot and winked at Gibbs to show she was only joking.

Jack looked up to see her standing there, he stood up right and cleared his throat, ''no need to get jealous darling,me an' Gibbs just had to sort out some private stuff'' Jack defended and walked straight past her into the Cabin.

Angelica was still stood there, unable to move, mouth in a 'O' shape, Gibbs mirroring her actions, they both slowly looked at each other when Gibbs broke the silence ''did he just call ye Darlin'?'', Angelica looked up ''Aye, he did..'' was all she could mange still in pure shock.

''He has never in my entire life of known' him called anyone that, well except the Sea'' Gibbs explained, an odd look forming on his face at the last part.

Angelica was still stood there,trying to process what happened, ''I'm just gon' leave ye to it love, but let me tell you one thing, he loves ye, he's just to much of a prat to see it or admit it'' Gibbs ended, and with that, he walked off.

A faint smile brought itself onto Angelica's face, she always thought Jack had feelings for her, but this confirmed it's a lot more, just like her for him, her thoughts were interrupted by Jack's never ending voice once again.

''Are you comin' in or are you just gonna stand there all night? I'm freezing!'' Jack whined, his voice going into a girlish squeak at the end, Angelica grinned, now the fun was going to begin.

_Please Rate,review and share!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning the next day,a little too early actually, not even the sun was making itself known, when Angelica was lay awake as many thoughts and emotions buzzed around her body filling it with adrenaline, it didn't help though that it was very hot and muggy out, _perfect midge weather_ she thought,she rolled over only to meet Jack's broad chest,his arms tightened around her naturally, even when he was asleep he could be damn annoying she thought to herself.

She sighed, she _had_ to get out of this bed, it was much too warm for her, and with that she clambered over Jack to place her feet on the cool wooden floor, she tiptoed over to a mirror to start fixing her bed-hair, just as she finished she heard Jack stirring,he _definitely _wasn't a morning person she chuckled to herself.

''What are in God's name are ye doing up at this time, love?'' Jack grumbled,if there was one thing he hated, it was being woken up, especially at this ungodly hour.

''Couldn't sleep, it's too warm'' She whispered, not even turning to look at him, continuing with her long dark brown hair,brushing each strand softly.

''You always used to sleep until past sunrise in the past, love, and lets be honest you haven't changed'' Jack mumbled, slightly grinning to himself.

''It was the night's…'' she paused thinking of how to word it ''previous activities that used to tire me out, if you must know'' Angelica rolled her eyes,great, something else to add to his gigantic ego.

Jack grinned ''is that so?'' he propped himself up on his elbow, this definitely woke him up.

Angelica laughed sarcastically , ''don't flatter yourself, it was me that used to do all the work'' she shot back, he wasn't going to have the spot light, not if it was up to her.

Jack was taken aback ''well thats what wenches are _supposed _to do, isn't it?'' he spat, you could kill him, but _never_ insult him.

Angelica shot a glare at him, if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now, she stood up ''you know what Sparrow, i am _not _a wench'' she spat the words like venom ''and if thats what you compare me to, them _whores_ in Tortuga then what am i doing here?'' she shot, getting more angry by the moment.

Jack took a long breath, _should not of said that_ he thought, ''love come 'ere, i'll make it up to you'' Jack winked, patting the bed.

Angelica laughed sarcastically, ''not a chance Sparrow, i've only just done my hair, and I'm not ruining it'' she turned around to head to the door.

Jack smiled, ''it doesn't matter how you hair looks love, it makes no difference to you whatsoever'' Jack pleaded, obviously wanting her to give in.

''OH SO NOW I'M UGLY?"' Angelica screeched, her Latin accent filling the room ''ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME'' and with that she turned around and walked out.

Jack sat there mouth agape, he stood to get dressed, _women_ he thought.

An hour or so later Jack came out, dressed and ready to see all the crew gone, strange he thought.

''GIBBS?'' he shouted ''ANGELICA?'' worry slightly evident in his tone, he heard a rustle behind him and turned around to meet the point of a spear ''oh bugger'' he mumbled.

''Sparrow'' the tribal man said in a questioning tone, ''I…it's Jack'' Jack corrected, hoping to find a way out of this.

''Son'' was all this leader of the tribe said, ''well, aren't you a smart one'' Jack joked, '' 'bout the only thing you got going for you,though'' Jack grinned, even in situations like these he was still an arrogant ass.

''What have you done with my crew?'' Jack demanded, getting more serious, eyes squinting, sending daggers to the offenders way.

The foreign man just laughed, clearly his tribe had them, Jack's blood boiled at the though of Angelica getting hurt, but then again, she was pretty pissed when she left, if anyone had to be worried, it was the tribe, Jack grinned.

Jack took a step closer to the man, and with that everything went black.

Jack awoke what seems like hours later, tied to a tree, only to find his crew tied up opposite him.

''Gibbs! Angelica! Cotton! oh lord your all ok!'' Jack said relieved! His crew were safe, Angelica was safe!

''Aye capin' we are, i take it these are friends of yours?'' Gibbs questioned sarcastically, glaring at Jack who sat there innocently.

''Ay, well, my Father's friends actually '' Jack corrected, his mind else where, ''Kill him!'' broke the silence in a squawking tone, Cotten's Parrot, the only bird brained mammal out there, other than Jack of course.

Angelica laughed ''I think he's on to something'' she teased, she was over the mornings encounters, that was partly her too, hormones you know.

Jack shot his glare towards the Parrot ''What did the Bird just say?'' he growled, as soon as we are free ''he's our dinner'' Jack grinned, the crew fell silent, knowing Jack actually would eat him.

Gibbs shot in ''The bird is just as annoyed as all of us, you Sparrows really know how to piss people of, Jack'' Gibbs calmly said, knowing how easy Jack got riled up.

''Tis in the blood, mate'' Jack contently said while looking around, ''Gibbs, you remember how to get out of these ropes from our last encounter with being tied up, savvy?'' Jack questioned, he was on to something.

''Ay, but they got us outnumbered, mate, we won't be able to out run them'' Gibbs replied, slightly worried with what plan Jack was conjuring.

''I'll lead them away, i've done this before remember mate '' Jack winked, ''and your my crew, you can do anything'' he turned, and with that, he started pushing himself up the tree, once he was up the top he untangled himself, ''I'll meet ye' at the boat, if I'm not there by sundown, leave, savvy?'' Jack said, pain in his eyes, but his crew's and Angelica's best interests were first, he was Captain after all.

''JACK NO!'' Angelica screamed, quickly getting shushed by the crew, ''you are an idiot!'' Jack turned around and smiled ''It's a good job, otherwise this probably wouldn't work'' Jack smirked and slid down and disappeared into the bushes.

Within minutes of Jack being gone Gibbs had the ropes on the floor, and turned to lead them back towards the ship, being careful to be quiet, silently stepping through the leaves.

Jack walked for a bit until he met the tribe facing him, guns pointing towards him ''Oh…wasn't expecting to see you here'' Jack waved and continued walking past as if no one was there, the tribe looked at one another and screamed and started to chase the Pirate, Jack turned around and screamed his famous girlish scream coming through, and with that he started running, he famous girlish,swagger run coming into play.

Not too far back, The crew heard the Scream, and quickly picked up their pace, Angelica assumed the worse, it felt like a piece of her was gone, how could he leave her she thought? he said he'd never do it again but yet here he is going and getting himself killed, he face dropped at the last thought.

Gibbs saw the Latin's face and slowly crept closer to her, ''don't worry love, this is Captain Sparrow, not even hell wanted him'' Gibbs joked, Angelica pained a little smile ''He just can't keep himself out of trouble'' and with that, she walked on until the came out onto a beach, surrounded by cliffs.

It seems as if Jack had been running for hours when he circled back to the camp, and collided into a skeleton ''oomph, sorry mate'' Jack said as he got up, ''intact i'm gonna need your services'' Jack grinned as he picked the skeleton up and its clothes that where piled on the floor and made a run for the cliff faces.

The Pearl came into view, at last, Albert interrupted the moment, with a scream, everyone turned to see him pointing up towards the top of a cliff, only to see a figure stood up there, Jack Sparrow stood up there,Angelicas heart fell to her stomach, the world freezing around her as she witnessed a group of people walk up to Jack and draw out a gun, why wasn't he moving she thought?! before she had chance to say anything she heard a shot and the figure collapsed.

Mirroring the figures actions Angelica also collapsed to her knees, her whole world on that floor on that cliff, she stared in shock, in which she was pulled up by Gibbs and started the running, before the natives done the same to them.

They reached the Pearl and started unhitching the ropes, Angelica was the first on board, she started to break down, everything going in slow motion, he promised,Gibbs walked up to her ''Mrs Teach, I'm sorry, it's a loss to all of us'' He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder but removed it as soon as the Pearl hit the waters, for he could hear a scream, a girlish scream at that and it was getting louder.

Gibbs joined the crew at the side of the ship to see what the ''gasps'' where evidence of, when he scanned the beach he saw someone running towards the Ship, natives not far behind, was it a girl?

Albert shouted, ''It's a girl, Gibbs!'' not sure who it was, as Angelica was on ship, he looked behind to see her not even moving, looking down at her feet.

Gibb's eyes widened, ''well slap me twice and hand me to me' momma'' Gibbs screamed, ''IT'S THE CAPTAIN!'' he screamed in glee, causing Angelica to look up and run over.

''No!, is it! it can't be!'' not wanting to believe it just yet, she looked over to see Jack running and screaming like a little girl, she smiled, but that smile soon faded when she saw his little ''friends'' chasing him behind.

''Jack'' she shouted, ''SOMEONE DROPP THE ROPE, HE CAN GET UP QUICKER IF WE PULL HIM UP'' she ordered, not taking her chances again.

Cotton lowered the rope along with some other members, just low enough for Jack to run and jump onto, ''GET ME UP'' was all Jack could manage.

He clambered on board and turned around to wave off the natives ''alas my children, this is the day you will remember as the day you almost caught-'' But was interrupted by Angelica tapping him on the shoulder, he turned his face around to look at her, and his cheek met her hand, as she slapped him, hard.

He turned back around to see the natives stood there looking bewildered, he turned back around to Angelica ''what was that for?!'' he squealed, rubbing his cheek.

''That was for scaring me into thinking your dead! you almost died sparrow!'' She struck, authority in her voice, she looked behind Jack to see the natives still staring, ''WHAT DO YOU WANT, DO YOU WANT SOME TO?'' her spanish accent ringing through everyone's ears, the tribe slowly backed up from the shore.

Jack grinned, ''Love, not even hell wanted, the devil 'imself spat me out, twice at that'' he stepped closer and placed a hand on het shoulder, ''Now do i get a thanks for saving your life again, or not?''

Angelica smirked, ''You are the Devil Jack, and it was your fault in the first place'' and with that she slapped him again, and stepped closer and brought his eyes towards hers, staring right into the depths of his dark, brown eyes.

''At least i saved you, i have got to get props for that'' he grinned and with that placed his hands behind her head and kissed her, slow, tender and passionate, not wanting to get too wild, he almost died, he was a little tired.

He drew back and looked at her, smiling, if he was going to hell, she was coming with him he though, smiling.

He looked at Gibbs who was stood towards the side of him, ''don't worry mate, I'm not asking for a thanks off you'' Jack winked.

Gibbs patted him on the back, ''good to not have lost ye Captain, where to next?'' he questioned, Jack looked off to the horizon,''Tortuga, we need some more crew'' and he turned back around.

''And how do you expect to pay them? you still haven't paid us'' Gibbs protested towards him, Jack laughed and tossed a bag towards him.

''I didn't come onto this Island for nothing, Gibbs, share it out equally, and point us towards Tortuga'' Jack smiled.

''_TORTUGA?!'' _Angelica screeched, he was getting familiar with that tone of voice.

''Love, calm down we are only heading here to gather some crew, nothing more.'' Jack explained, he was unpredictable but when he promised something he never went back on his word, and he wasn't going to hurt Angelica again, he fell to hard for her.

''And spend some time with your _whores_ i suppose?'' she spat, jealousy arising over her.

''You _know_ exactly that i won't see them any more, i gave you my word'' Jack glared, he hated admitting anything to her, it means he has to swallow his pride.

''I almost just lost you again, i'm not losing you to any filthy whores'' she spat her words like venom.

''You won't i promise, i left them behind when i met you, and as for me nearly dying, if i got hell your coming with me'' Jack winked, happy to see the smile returning to her face slowly.

''I know its not gonna happen over night love, but the trust will return, as you haven't got a choice, your stuck with me, as your Captain'' Jack winked and grinned, he knew exactly how to cheer her up and piss her off.

''Your not my Captain, no one rules me'' Angelica whispered caressing his face, and with that she winked and walked into the Captain and opted for him to follow, it was a long day and the crew needed some well needed rest.

_End of chapter 5, chapter 6 will be up tomorrow night!_

_FYI this is going to be a long story, I'm hoping it to pass 50 chapters._

_Thank you to my followers :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

It was afternoon time the next day, the sky was dull, the Seas raging and crashing, rain falling harsh from the skies, it would take a days sailing to get to Tortuga, and that day seemed to drag,especially in this weather.

Angelica was stood at the front of the ship, soaked through to her skin, carelessly letting her mind wander, getting lost in thought, she was staring out at the horizon thinking about everything that has happened up to now, how Jack left her, and how he returned, they just could't seem to stay out of each others lives, she used to just think their fait just crossed paths but clearly not, it was seeming more if they were entwined.

Jack had been mindlessly looking for his compass all day, he sets it down for one minute and it disappears! he was wandering aimlessly down below deck when he decided to get some air up on deck,he climbed the wooden stairs, tiptoeing, trying not to wake the snoozing sailers on their afternoon nap.

His eyes scanned the deck to focus on a figure, he'd know who that is with his eyes close, metaphorically of course, he grinned taking a step closer,silently hoping not to disturb her, the rain had started hitting the deck hard by this time and he could see she was shivering, but this was Angelica, she was tough, he smirked, time to take advantage with her kicking his head in.

He creeped up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist,''Boo'' he whispered, just to get her attention, she didn't even turn her head, ''I knew you were there Jack, don't flatter yourself'' she said abruptly whilst fighting back a smirk, she wasn't going to cave into him, although she did appreciate the warmth he gave.

''Your cold, love'' Jack whispered, propping his head on her shoulder, he loved winding her up, Angelica was a tough woman, like himself, and wasn't always in to the lovey dovey stuff, _sometimes_, he tightened his arms around her to be met with a gasp of her, Angelica sighed ''what do you want Jack'' she said, slightly turning her head towards him just so he could see her dark eyes flash at him, ''Nothin' love, what makes ye think i do?'' Jack mumbled, eyes fascinated on the Ocean, her hair softly brushing his face, ''oh your only nice when you wan't something, the trick is finding out what'' she winked and smirked, turning back around to face the Ocean.

Jack decided to test the waters, he slid his hands down her waist, and then back up, appreciating every curve she had, Jack waited for a response, nothing, Jack rolled his eyes, _playing hard to get are we?_ Jack licked his lips, she obviously was up for games too, he brought his chest closer to her back and placed his lips on her neck, he felt her breath hitch, that was all he needed, he grinned, and slowly started to kiss her neck, going up ever so slowly, appreciating the taste of he damp skin.

''Jack'' Angelica moaned.

All she got in reply was a moan, typical she thought, she spun round to meet his face with hers, and brought her lips close to his ear, ''Jack'' she breathed, her breaths getting deeper and shallower, it was hard for her to keep control in this state, she had to admit.

''lost something?'' She pointed to behind him, a grin playing on her face, Jack spun round to see his compass! In the hands of that little shit of a Monkey, Jack, ''My compass!'' Jack squealed, ''I'll be right back, love'' Jack grumbled to her and with that he set off on a chase around the deck after that little blighter, the Monkey jumped onto the rail to which Jack followed, skidded, grabbed the compass, and went straight overboard, seeing as it was wet and slippy it's going to be hard to ran to the rail and screamed to Gibbs, ''GIBBS, JACK OVERBOARD'' and spun around to see he was gone!

Gibbs came running out with crew right behind, ''GRAB THE ROPES QUICK'' Gibbs ordered, running over to where Angelica stood, Angelica grabbed the rope and tossed it in the Sea, she felt something tug, and for a few minutes nothing then suddenly, WHAM, she was pulled into the Sea.

Angelica opened her eyes to see Jack right in front of her, sporting that infamous grin, she glared at him and rose above water, gasping for air, ''Jack me voy a matar!'' she cursed in spanish, she dragged Jack up to the surface to see his face smeared with arrogance, and with that she dove on him, holding him down, fortunate for Jack he was a lot stronger than her and pushed himself back up, and grabbed her waist, she tried to pull away but he overpowered her, and dragged her down and rocketed her back up, Jack may put on a serious face a lot of the time but he really knows how to have fun, Angelica resurfaced spluttering and gasping for air, a slight smirk on her face, she placed her hands on his face and drew him in closer for a kiss, their lips almost met when she pushed him away, ''now come on Sparrow, I'm freezing down here!'' Angelica ordered and started climbing back up, the crew looking on, mouths agape, Gibbs sighed ''Love now a days, eh''.

Angelica walked into his cabin muttering under her breath, ''Come on love, you enjoyed it really'' Jack smirked, Angelica who was half stripping off her top layers, turned around and threw her shirt at him, which hit him in the face, ''now don't get violent, love, you know how i have to punish you with that'' Jack winked, taking a step towards her, Angelica gasped, he _wouldn't_, and with that Jack dived onto of her, pushing her onto his bed, and starting tickling her, Angelica, who was squealing and laughing, tried to push him off, which didn't work, ''Jack…stop!'' she pleaded, one thing she despised was being tickled.

Jack stopped and stared at her, Angelica regained her breath, ''Your sheets are wet now'' she whispered, ''and whose fault is that?'' Jack joked, ''You can change them after, i might even help'' he winked at her, Angelica was about to protest when Jack attacked her lips with his, lowering himself onto her, Angelica wrapped her arms around his head, and moaned, they both tried to control themselves, but when you have that fiery Latin lay only in her trousers and Bra underneath you, your going to give in,easily at that.

Jack looked at her, wanting confirmation, Angelica quickly confirmed, and ripped off his shirt, taking in every muscle, feeling his toned chest, she pushed his trousers off with her feet, letting them hit the floor, she flipped herself over so she was sat straddling Jack, he wasn't going to be leading this too, she grinned ''try and keep up this time, Jack'' she winked, and with that, that was it, there was rocking, moaning, scratching, and then _the _moans, she shook from head to toe, and collapsed at the side of Jack, who was slightly out of breath, ''still can't keep up then?'' she teased, placing herself next to him.

''Don't flatter yerself darlin', i have to do all the work'' he winked, Angelica's heart jumped at that word, that word was especially saved for her, and it made her heart flutter every time, she looked up to see Jack had fallen asleep, typical she thought, and with that, she lay herself down next to the Captain, and fell asleep, ready for the next day.

_This story will get very ''Mature'' so to speak, so if you are not comfortable with sexual scenes it may not be best for you, i'll ease you into it slowly ;)_

_-_ _Courtney_


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next day when the Pearl docked in Tortuga, the air was humid, as usual, but it was hotter than usual.

The crew was lined up in order on the deck, listening to the Captain's orders being bellowed out left, right and centre, and then there was Angelica, still getting ready in the Cabin, she may be on Jack's Ship but she wasn't going to take orders from him, he may be the Captain, but she considered themselves more a team, the duo, thick as thieves as Jack put it, and if he ever questioned it, she'd only use his own words against him, she knew how to manipulate him like that.

''Now, the first place we will be setting' foot is The Captain's Daughter, this is where we will recruit more crew, savvy?'' Jack ordered, a little bit of De Ja Vu coming over him, as that was where him and Angelica were reunited the last time, even if she _was_ impersonating him, he was slowly getting lost in his own thoughts, when he was interrupted and snapped back to reality.

''Jack?'' the Spanish accent rung through his ears, her voice was so harsh, so abrupt, yet to him she sounded like an Angel, funny that, Angel- _Angel_ica, that wasn't a coincidence Jack grinned slightly still in a daze, it was then he was met with a swipe around his shoulder ''SPARROW DON'T IGNORE ME'' she growled, getting impatient.

''Sorry, love, my mind was occupied'' he grinned, looking guilty.

''With what?'' she replied sharply, he was just ignoring her, he could at least tell her why and it better be good.

''Just De Ja Vu'' Jack let his eyes wander, hoping she wouldn't catch what he meant, his eyes giving it away.

Angelica glared at him for a while, a confused look donning her Latin face, then it turned into more of a… scowl, surprisingly to Jack, that was.

''You were thinking about them _whores_ weren't you?'' She spat, trying to suppress the jealousy that was rising, she may act as if she don't care a lot about him, but she does, and it was getting harder not to show it around him, but she had to be strong, she was a woman and didn't want to get taken advantage of.

Jack's face fell ''wha- No!'' Jack replied, defending himself, he made a promise to her, he wouldn't go back to them! they were _nothing _compared to her, he may lie to people, but he couldn't to Angelica, she could tell straight away, or so he thought.

''Don't try and deny it! i saw the lust in your eyes!'' she growled ''why don't you just GO to them, then?'' she spat angrily, finding it hard to fight back her emotions.

Jack spun around on his heal not wanting to look at her hurt face, ''I WILL, and i wasn't thinking about _them_, i was thinking about the day you impersonated and captured me!'' Jack spat, hurting rolling out his tone, '' yet _i'm _the bad guy'' he whispered, now angry that she didn't trust him and walked off to his favourite pub.

What seemed like hours later Jack was stood outside the pub, trying to pry the two desperate girls off his arms, still hurt from the earlier doings.

''Jack, come on, walk us homeee '' the blonde drunk mumbled while the red head pulled on his arm.

Jack looked at them disgustingly, they were nothing compared to Angelica, the blonde had long blonde hair, yet it was nothing on Angelica's long,dark Latin locks, the blonde had blue eyes, yet they had nothing on the Spanish's deep, dark, lustful, eyes, blondey didn't have a figure to her, Angelica had curves in all the right places, and her hips, _oh god_, they were his weakness.

''Sorry, can't love, I'm sure you can both walk yourselves back though'' he tried to shake them off, mumbling, backing up.

''Why Jack?'' the blonde spat, ''Yeah _why?''_ the red head questioned, slowly walking up to him.

''Well..i..uh'' Jack took a step back, '' made a promise to someone..'' Jack gulped, why were women _so _nosey?!

''Well who?!'' the red head pressed further, ''Yeah, she can't be anything to us'' the blonde spat.

Jack laughed at that, ''Oh love, she is something special, she's worth a lot more of you'' Jack corrected slightly grinning, still a little angry and upset.

The blonde was about to take a step towards the Pirate when another voice broke the awkward silence.

''You go _anywhere_ near him and i'll promise you i'll cut off every moving limb'' the Spanish voice growled, very low, and very serious.

Jack snapped his head towards where the sound come from to see Angelica step out the shadows, it had started to rain yet she still looked beautiful, her look very serious, almost as if she was about to kill, he grinned.

The blonde crinkled her face up in disgust ''and _who _are you?'' she spat, looking the female Pirate up and down.

''Angelica..'' Jack answered before she could, he was secretly thanking the high heavens, not just because she'd come back but because these women were getting really annoying and Jack couldn't exactly hit a woman.

Jack saw Angelica look at him and saw her expression soften then to snap her head back towards the other women and her expression returned ''you don't need to know who i am'' she said, her voice getting more annoyed by the moment.

''Yes it does, threatening me to stay away from _my Pirate?_'' The blonde spat, grinning, thinking she gained the upper hand.

Angelicas face dropped and snapped her head in Jack's direction to see he had similar expression plastered on his face, ''my…_what?'' _Jack stammered, ''I'm pretty sure love, i'm not your _anything_'' Jack corrected, he snapped his head towards Angelica to see her glaring ''i swear darling, i've no idea..'' Jack whispered to her, his shocked and worried expression was all she needed, well, along with that _darling._

Angelica stepped forward, pretty pissed at this point, ''Jack doesn't being to _you, _he is a Pirate, he belongs to no one'' and drew back her arm, ready to strike her face, she may be a woman, but she doesn't slap, she punches.

Angelica went to strike when she felt someone grasp her arm, she looked back to see the owner, a Pirate who looked oddly familiar, and right behind him Gibbs stood, she looked at Jack, who was looking at her with a very unreadable expression.

''I..i'' Jack looked back at the Pirate who was holding her back and gulped.

''Go on Jackie, if you don't, i will'' the Pirate dared.

Jack's eyes grew wide, ''i do belong to..someone'' he whispered, almost ashamed.

Angelica softened her arm ''who'' was all she could muster, her vision spinning.

Jack looked at her, he could see the worry on her face, he _loved _to tease her, ''well-'' Jack went to continue but was cut off.

''You, love, you got his ass whipped '' Gibbs cut in, smirking at Jack's gawped and shocked expression.

Angelica spun around to Jack to seek confirmation, ''well..i..uh'' Jack mumbled, Angelica smirked, she knew exactly how he felt, but he wasn't going to admit it so easily, thats how they were so similar.

She spun around and smiled at the confused blonde, drew her fist back quickly and struck her down with one blow.

The blonde hit the ground with a thud ''owww'' she got up, cupping her nose ''you will pay for that'' she mumbled and ran off.

''Thats what you get for messing with a Pirate'' Angelica smirked and wiped herself off.

Angelica turned to Jack, and walked up to him, smirking, he drew in for a kiss and she slapped him.

'What was that for?!'' he moaned, rubbing his once again sore cheek.

''That was for getting yourself into this situation!'' Angelica smirked.

The strange Pirate cleared his throat, obviously wanting an introduction.

Angelica looked at Jack, confused, ''Jack, and this is?'' she said, gesturing towards the elderly Pirate.

Jack gasped ''ah, Angelica, i'd like you to bare the burden'' he said sarcastically ''of meeting my father'' Jack smirked, looking at this Pirate, you could tell they were related, even down to that grin.

Angelica smiled, ''well, it's a pleasure, to meet the Pirate that had to put up with Jack when he was younger, i'm sure he was still annoying'' Angelica remarked, grinning.

The Pirate grinned ''Captain Teague, or Edward, it's nice to finally meet you love, i've heard a lot abo-'' he was cut off by Jack clearing his throat, signalling him to stop.

Angelica forced back a smirk that played on her face, ''and yes love, he was annoying although not as much, he's got worse as he's got older'' the older Pirate joked.

Gibbs laughed in confirmation, Jack glared at them both, ''oh come on Jackie, lighten up'' Gibbs teased, he was so going to get this in the neck later on.

''Well, Jackie, i'm off, an ol' man needs his rest you know'' and with that said, the old Pirate had left them all.

Gibbs shifted his weight, ''well, i'll go back inside for a bit, tell the crew to head back to the ship at sundown,savvy?'' Gibbs questioned.

Jack smiled ''savvy'' he whispered, his clothes now dripping wet from the continuous rain.

With that said, Gibbs disappeared into the load roar of chatter from inside, Jack turned to Angelica to see her smirking, ''so, Jack, how does your father know about me?'' she smirked, taking a step closer to him.

Jack grunted, ''no idea love, but while we are on recent subjects, what happened to you?'' Jack smirked, if anyone was gaining the upper hand, it was him.

Angelica looked at him confused.

''Getting all defensive over me, you know, punching her in the face'' Jack grinned at her stunned face, obvious that she had been caught out.

''Well..i…uh was just helping you out'' she replied, holding her head up high, trying to maintain her pride.

Jack grinned and grabbed her by the waist, he hugged her, he felt her melt into his embrace, he drew back and kissed her, softly, placing his rough hands on her hips, ''come on, we'll go back to the Pearl'' he winked and started practically jogging towards the Pearl, no one was there, it would be perfect.

_Next chapter will be sexual, just to give you a heads up._

_Please Rate and review and share, i enjoy reading your reviews :-)_

_- Courtney _


	8. Chapter 8

They climbed above the Pearl to find it still empty, the ship was surrounded by darkness, Jack grinned, this would be perfect, as Angelica could be a _little _loud.

He stood in the middle of his beloved Pear, the darkness surrounding them, the silence screaming at them, he was almost in a daze, it was eery, yet peaceful, only a little breeze making itself known.

Jack's trance was interrupted when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist,hugging him closely from behind, her soft petite hand found its way to his and led him to the darkened cabin, a soft glow coming from the corner from a single candle light.

He pushed her up towards the bed when she flipped them both around so she was on top, she pushed him onto his bed, never breaking eye contact with his deep, dark eyes, she slowly started to trace his neck with her kisses, getting a moan in reply she grinned, ''I'll be leading, yes?'' she whispered, knowing she could get anything she desired when he was in this state, dominance was always a thing the 'fought' for between them both, sometimes playfully sometimes not.

''OOoh, yea..yes '' he moaned, tracing his hands down her back and placing them on her perfect hips, she straddled him, making him moan more, and teared off his shirt, revealing his perfect, tattooed body, she ran her tanned hands over every ab, taking in every dip, every muscle that could be felt, she felt him shiver underneath her touch ''Are you ready, Jack?'' teasing him, knowing his position in the matter.

In one swift move, well maybe two, her top layer of clothes were off, he left her shirt on, with it all baggy and hanging over her toned legs, she looked perfect, and with in one swift motion he was in.

He moved slowly, knowing that was her weakness, making her claw and grab onto his broad shoulders,making her clench her jaw and grunt in ecstasy, his hand trailed underneath her shirt to explore the bare skin, he thrust faster, steady yet fast, making both of them moan in unison, it wasn't long before pleasure took over them and she was collapsed by his side, both of them trying to catch their breath.

''Your..improving..Jack '' Angelica grunted, still breathless, smirking she rolled closer to him and put her arm on his bare chest, playing with one of his dreadlocks, wrapping her perfect, tanned leg around his.

''Aye love, you didn't do to bad yerself'' Jack winked and smirked, putting a muscular arm around her shoulders for her to rest her perfect head on, Jack smiled he felt at peace, he had countless whores in the past but none were like her, she made him feel different, not like he'd tell her though, he was too much of a child, he looked over at her to see her gazing at him, smiling, yet this certain smile was genuine,happy and content, not a sarcastic, playful, naughty smile, this smile was reserved for him, only him, he loved to look at her, well look at her, she is the epitome of sexy and beautiful, don't get it wrong, the sex was _great_ but for some reason Jack loved to just spend time with her, he always got a strange feeling when he done this with her, it was foreign to him, but he was sure he liked it, whatever it was.

It seemed like hours had gone by, they had been lay there in a complete, content and happy silence, just happy to be in each others embrace, when Gibb's voice broke the silence.

''JACK YE 'AVE SOMEONE 'ERE TO SEE YE'' his voice rang throughout the darkened ship.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, seeing all the lanterns being lit ''I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE'' Jack replied, annoyed that he had to deal with someone now.

Angelica got up, curious to see who this person was too, she started looking round for her trousers, ''I'll be out in a minute'' she hoarsely replied, her throat a little soar from all the moaning.

Jack walked out to see a woman figure, _great_ Jack thought, ''sorry love, we don't employ females'' Jack stated, knowing that was a full on lie.

''Really? i believe you already have a female pirate in your crew, correct?'' the stranger replied, the voice oddly familiar.

''That is of a different matter, none of your business'' Jack stated, growing agitated by the cockiness of the female.

''I'm not here to argue, you _still _owe me a ship, Sparrow'' the woman replied matter- of - factly.

''Anna?!'' Jack squealed, math agape, he thought he'd got rid of her years ago, oops.

Angelica walked out of the cabin ''What is going on, Jack?'' she questioned.

''It's Captain, love'' Anna spat, winking.

Angelica's face turned into a scowl, _oh i don't think so_ she thought, ''To you maybe'' she spat, walking up to Jack's side.

Anna took a step towards Jack, which was met with Angelica taking a step towards her, ''now Jack, where is my ship?'' she questioned, tapping her foot on the wooden deck.

Angelica looked at Jack questioningly, ''Old business'' Jack replied, clearing up her questions before she even asked them.

''I ain't got one love'' Jack replied, crossing his arms, signalling he was getting impatient.

''Then i wan't repaying some how, sail me to Port royal so i can steal one'' she sternly replied, she wasn't in a negotiating mood.

Jack thought for a few minutes, he wasn't going to get out of this one, ''Fine, but yer will be sleeping with the crew under deck, savvy?'' .

''Oh Jack, you'd never let a Woman sleep under there, surely you'd have her on deck with you?'' she questioned, smirking.

''I 'ave'' he snapped his head towards Angelica's direction, who was smirking and very smug at this moment.

Anna's face dropped, thinking of a come back, ''So, this is your new whore? how much you pay, Jack?'' she spat, looking Angelica up and down.

Angelica in a rage of fury drew Jack's sword and placed it against her neck, ''if you _must_ know, I'm a Pirate, and i'm _definitely_ not Jack's whore, isn't that right, Jack?'' she snapped her head to Jack's direction.

''That..s right, lo- darling, your much more special '' Jack gulped, Angelica could be very scary when she was angry to put it lightly, Angelica smirked and threw Anna back and traipsed back up to Jack.

''You will work with the crew and follow my order'' Jack stated, not in the mood to be messed around.

''Fine'' she replied, wanting to hear nothing more.

''AND Angelica's'' Jack replied, that would get her.

Angelica smirked,and crossed her arms, ''hm''.

Anna's mouth dropped, ''no..no no!'' she wasn't going to take orders from her!

''Either yes or you walk'' Jack ordered.

And with that Jack grabbed Angelica and marched back into the cabin, he was so going to get a bellowing off her now.

As soon as the door shut Angelica spun around ''are you SERIOUS JACK?!'' she bellowed, the jealousy returning, again.

''Now now, It's only for a few days'' Jack tried to calm her, she was a little violent when she was pissed.

''Calm down, darlin', don;t you trust me?'' Jack whispered, that _word_ Angelica thought, it made her heart skip a beat.

''No..no, i..i do it's just… i don't like her'' Angelica sat on the bed, what has she got herself in to.

Jack grinned, ''Is someone..dare i say it…_jealous?''_ he walked over to her ''don't worry, i promised to you and i keep my word love'' Jack re assured.

Angelica took in a breath, ''I'm not jealous, over my dead body'' she rolled her eyes trying to hide her lying eyes.

Jack grinned, knowing full well she was lying, walked over to the candle and blew it out, ''lets get some sleep, i think were goin' to need it'' Jack whispered.

_Rate and review! I love reading them! :-)_

_- Courtney_


	9. Chapter 9

Jack awoke the early the next morning to find Angelica gone, he stumbled out of bed, a little worried, and burst out the cabin door, to find Angelica stood watching the Ocean as it lay still, Jack wondered, she was up before the crew, and that _never _happened, especially after the previous night's events.

Jack stood, wondering what she was thinking about, he had a few ideas, he also wondered about why she liked watching the Sea a lot, i mean he loved the Sea, but it wasn't anything special to look at,he couldn't see the fascination with it.

''You really need to get out of this staring facade, Jack'' Angelica whispered, it's like she has eyes in the back of her head,she smirked.

''Sorry love, I'm just trying to figure a few things out'' Jack mumbled, still a bit drowsy .

''Your trying to work out what i'm thinking about,aren't you?'' Angelica turned her head to catch him look at her in the corner of her eye.

''Perhaps..'' Jack rolled his eyes, she knew him too well, ''or maybe I'm just still half asleep'' he continued, it was amazing how he could be so sarcastic, even before sun rise!.

Jack walked to her side, letting his shoulder brush up against hers, he knew she needed the comfort, with the excellent female intuition he has.

Angelica looked at his shoulder and then trailed her eyes up to his face, which was gazing off into the horizon, Jack could be narrow minded and a child at times, but he knew how to appreciate and find beauty in everything, unlike most.

''You wan't to know what I'm thinking, Jack?'' she questioned, her eyes rolling over his tired face.

''I will probably regret saying this, but, yes'' Jack mumbled, trying to wake himself up properly, he was going to need his full state of mind for this conversation, he could tell.

''Port royal'' was all Angelica said, at the end of the day, Jack was a big boy and could figure this out on his own, hopefully.

''What about it?'' Jack look worried, he hated that place, he was a wanted Pirate there, if he ever got caught, he'd be dead within a day, he has been lucky to escape in the past, and here he was going back, why?

''You know how dangerous that place is for you'' she snapped, ''i don't want us going there'' she whispered, averting her eyes to the floor, ashamed her feelings had got the best of her.

''It's business, love, i'll be fine'' Jack tried to comfort, he was terrible at things like this.

''No! i nearly lost you once, I'm not losing you to them or _her_!'' Angelica slapped her hands over her mouth, realising what she said, she snapped her head away to look back out at the Sea, hoping he hadn't heard.

Jack's eyes went wide, _her?_ ''who is her?'' he questioned, he knew exactly who she meant of course, but he wanted to hear it from her, he got no reply, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her round, ''Angelica,tell me'', he stared into her dark,confused eyes,how was he to help her if she didn't let him?

''You know who'' she spat, ''that _whore _'' her face cringed at the thought of her, she gabbed her fists to her sides, getting angry at the though of her flirting with _her _man.

Jack grinned, she was jealous, ''her?! you know exactly what i think of her, why do you think we are going to Port Royal, so i can kick that lazy wench off into the shore'' Jack smirked.

''So we won't be setting foot on land there?'' Angelica perked up.

''No love, just to get rid of her'' Jack replied, he grinned and looked at her ''so your jealous?'' he gasped and put his hand to his mouth, acting shocked.

She cut daggers at him, if looks could kill, he'd be dead, ''No, i just don't want to keep saving your sorry ass, Pirate!'' she smirked, she slowly started to circle him, clearly up for games, she traced her hand along his was it as she circled him, she stopped dead in front of him, her face inches away from his, ''because, lets be honest, your'e a troublemaker'' she smirked, whispering in his ear, slowly, her voice husky, Jack's breath hitched, he closed his eyes, trying to maintain a stable state of mind, otherwise he'd throw her on this deck and rip her clothes of then and there.

''You woke up yet, Jack ?'' she teased, winking at him, Jack was fighting every urge in him, she could see him getting uncomfortable and she was _loving_ it.

''Now now Captain, I think we have work to do'' she teased, and began walking off.

Jack grabbed her hand and pushed her against a post, pushing both their bodies against it, Jack grinned ''You ain't getting out of this one, love'' Jack grinned, his gold teeth flashing in the sunlight that was starting to peak over the horizon,Angelica suppressed a grin, and she started sliding down the post bringing Jack with her until they were knelt down, Jack knew full well she was going to try and take over, but not today he thought, she went to make a move and he reacted by bringing her down to her ass, so she was sat in front of him.

''And what was that for?'' Angelica questioned, sound slightly irritated.

''You know exactly what for, you she devil'' Jack whispered, crawling closer to her, he sat on her thighs, straddling her, he smirked, he'd like to see her get out of this.

''Seems like someone is up for playing games'' Jack whispered, getting closer to her when he felt her breath hitch a little unsteady by now, she stared him down, she may be a woman, but she was tough, ''and what if i am?'' she questioned, her eyes taking in every move, every expression he made, trouble is with Jack, you never know what he's going to do next.

He ran his ringed hand up her side and up to her neck, where he began to entangle his fingers with her hair, hearing her breathing get heavy '' then i'll let you choose what i do, as I'm feeling so generous'' Jack smirked, his dark, kohl lined eyes sparkled, seeing her face change into a confused expression, he grinned once again.

He brought his face closer to hers about to lock his lips to hers when he was interrupted.

''Ehem'' Jack looked up and around to see a very icky looking Gibbs and Anna, turns out the crew were getting up already.

Jack and Angelica shot up to their feet, trying to suppress the feeling to go red, Jack held his head up high, he had to maintain his pride ''Yes?''.

Angelica looked quite smug, considering Annamaria had saw, there was an awkward silence between them all, no doubt because of what just happened.

''Crew be getting up n ready, Cap'n, what you need first orders be?'' Gibbs questioned, clearly a little uncomfortable with what he just saw.

''The usual, we start moving as soon as possible!'' he looked at Anna ''shoo'' was all he said, he knew exactly what her game was and to be honest he didn't want another earful of Angelica, Angelica looked around, ''well, I'm..um.. going to change the bed sheets..'' she trailed off, knowing that was probably a little more awkward to say, she looked to the ground to avert her eyes, and saw Jack grin and wink at Gibbs, Anna's face on the other hand was a picture, her mouth was a giant O shape, she glared at Angelica who was just smirking at her, enjoying the moment.

''I'll be in to help you in a minute, darlin' let me get these dogs started first'' Jack mumbled, clearly not interested,Angelica strode off.

Angelica stood there in the middle of the deck on her own, did he just call her darling?!

_Next Chapter will be more interesting, i won't be updating tomorrow but will be back to normal Sunday night._

_- Courtney :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

By the time morning had come they were on Port Royal's waters, they were still a few hours away from the nearest Docks, but they were getting closer.

Jack was sat lounging around, the waters were calm and the Pearl was just sailing smoothly towards their desired destination, it gave the crew the chance to have a break in this putrid sun.

Most of the crew was below deck, to get cover from the heat, but along with Jack, there were a few other members up on deck, Jack was sat humming to himself, staring out at the Sea, he loved days like this, he could just relax and do what ever he wanted.

Angelica wasn't paying much attention to anyone, like Jack, she was on deck, but she was cleaning her sword, making the most of the hot weather, her long hair was tied up into a messy bun, a few strands having out over her face, she could feel Jack taking glimpses at her even though she was sat with her back to him.

Jack was currently staring at Angelica, he _knew_ she was smirking, but why? she really confuses him sometimes, he was wondering deeper into thought when he was snapped out of his trance by a tap on the shoulder, he turned his head in the direction of where it came from to see Anna standing there, smirking at him, she was up to something, he could tell.

''Yes?'' was all he said, a blank expression enveloping his face, he had no attraction to this annoying woman whatsoever, yet, for some reason she thinks he does, women, they baffle him at times.

''How long until we reach the docks?'' she questioned, stepping closer, her shadow blocking his sun light.

Irritated, Jack stood up, ''2 hours or so'' Jack mumbled as he turned around to walk away, but he was stopped when Anna grabbed his hand.

''What are you doing, love?'' Jack questioned, a questioning look mixing with his irritated one.

''You know you want me Jack, don't deny it'' Anna whispered, stepping closer to him.

Jack snatched his hand out of hers, ''uh…no..I'm sure i don't '' Jack's face dropped ''I really…don't'' Jack stepped back.

''Don't lie Jack, i've seen the way you look at me'' Anna flickered her eyelashes, following Jack back.

Angelica caught onto the conversation, turning her head to see what was going on, she caught on to what was happening, she got up, ready to kill, when she decided to try and gather some self control first, otherwise it wasn't going to be pretty, she started walking over slowly.

''The only way i've ever looked at you love, is with pure confusion'' Jack stated, looking for a way out of this.

''Don't lie, we both know Angelica was just there to suppress your needs'' she smirked, not realising Angelica could hear.

Angelica's face turned into a scowl, she practically started running over there, she couldn't wait to wrap her hands around her neck.

''NO…uh no… if i ever done that to Angelica she'd kill me..'' Jack mumbled, not knowing where to look.

Anna laughed '' you are very good at lying, Captain'' she placed her hands on Jack's torso, Jack grabbed her hands and ripped them off, ''i do not like you like that, i only see you as a friend, well not even that'' Jack stated, glaring her in the eyes.

''You love someone Jack, i can see it in your eyes'' she narrowed hers looking into his.

''Thats no for you.. that's because of Angelica'' Jack stammered, holding his head up high, trying to maintain his dignity.

''Get away from him, _now_'' the Spanish accent rang through the ship, reaching Anna's ears she snapped her head to see Angelica marching towards them.

Anna smirked, look whose showed up, she thought, ''Sorry love, he's made up his mind'' her eyes glimmering, she was getting jealous easy.

''Yes, and that isn't you, Anna'' Jack screeched, getting irritated, his face was all Angelica needed.

Angelica lunged at Anna taking her out to the floor, Angelica stood over her, ''did you not _hear_ the Captain?'' she spat.

Anna just smirked, she flung her legs to the side, taking out Angelica to the floor, she rolled on top of her, holding a dagger to her throat, she smirked, ''look whose a jealous little wench, your father said the same at first, but lets just say he gave in'' she smirked, knowing this wasn't true, but it would still hit her where it hurt.

Angelica's eyes became dagger like, _no one_ was to talk of her father in a bad way, especially like that, she flung her head up and head butted Anna, it wasn't enough to knock her out, but it still dazed her.

Anna went to press the dagger to her throat when Jack grabbed her by the shoulders, and dragged her up, ''If you touch her, i swear i'll have no mercy, woman or not'' Jack ordered, his face inches from hers.

Anna took this as an opportunity and kissed him, grabbing his head so he couldn't pull away, Jack struggled, but he could over power her easily, he ripped his face from hers, a disgusted look plastering his face.

Angelica had enough, she flew at her and drew her arm back, and her fist met with Anna's face, impacting right by her eye, within one hit, Anna was out cold on the floor.

Jack stood there, looking a little but pale, he looked towards Angelica, ''thanks, i couldn't exactly hit her myself…you know'' Jack grinned.

Angelica walked up to him and put her head on his chest,sighing.

''Angelica, love, what are you doing?'' Jack broke the silence after a bit, Angelica brought her eyes up to his, ''you're _so_ romantic, Jack, we have some time alone without the crew, and you don't want to?"' she rolled her eyes.

Jack groaned, ''one, we are not alone'' he stated, nodding his head towards a blacked out Anna on the floor, ''and two, the crew still don't know'' Jack whined, he could be such a child.

''Are you ashamed of me or something?'' Angelica spat, looking hurt, she stepped back.

''What? no no no!'' Jack defended, ''that may of come out wrong'' Jack grinned.

Angelica rolled her eyes, ''it's going to come out someday, Sparrow'' Angelica whispered.

''What is?'' Jack replied, looking a little worried, he knew what she was implying.

''That your such a child and won't stand up to a woman'' Angelica sniggered, she saw the look on his face, she loved playing him up, technically they were in a relationship, even though both of them were too stubborn to admit it to themselves, never mind each other, so the crew would be the last to find out, even though it was plain as day, the way they wound each other up, they were having too much fun.

''Oh'' Jack looked relieved, ''wait.. I am not!'' Jack defended, stamping his foot and crossing his arms.

Angelica walked up to him and put her hand on his chest, ''don't be upset, it's nothing to be ashamed off' she whispered, inching her face towards his,slowly.

They were about to lock lips when they were interrupted, ''Captain! dinner will be served soon!'' scrubs bellowed, he stood ''oh, have i disturbed something'' he smirked, seeing their faces, like little children that have been caught.

Jack stumbled back from the shock, he looked at Angelica, who was looking at the floor, ''Wha…no..no!'' Jack corrected.

Angelica smirked and winked at him, making him go redder, ''Uh..we will be down in 10, now shoo!'' Jack ordered.

''Angelica, tie Anna up to the post, then we will go down'' jack ordered crossing his arms, she deserved this, making him, _Jack Sparrow_, embarrassed!

Angelica grinned, knowing what he was up to, ''Of course, _Captain''_ she winked, smirking.

Jack went red again, oh dear.

_An adventure is coming soon, its going to get interesting!_

_Rate review and follow!_

_- Courtney :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't long before Jack and Angelica were on their way to the dining room, a well deserved meal was definitely needed!

Jack stopped at the end of the table, where the Captain always sits, of course, to see the seat next to his was taken, his eyebrows furrowed and tapped the sailor on the shoulder.

''Yes, Cap'n?'' the sailor looked baffled.

Jack just stared at him for a few minutes, then waved his hands ''shoo''.

The sailor looked at Jack then back at Angelica, finally realising, he smirked, ''Ooh, i see, you want yer damsel with ye'' he teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, _not this again _he thought, he flashed a glance her way to see she was smirking, she loved it when he got teased, ''I'd just rather keep an eye on her, she's a crafty she-devil'' Jack retorted, clearly agitated.

Angelica shot a glance his way, he smirked, and with that she stomped on his foot, he deserved it, ''Sorry, _Captain_, missed my footing'' she smirked, he was such an ass at times.

Jack looked around to see the sailors smirking, he cursed silently inside his head, ''and _hit mine_'' he placed a fake grin on his face, she'd make up for it later, he thought.

They both took their respective places at the dinner table, and waited for the food to be served, damn cooks took forever, Jack thought.

Gibbs turned to Jack, ''So Jack, i see miss Teach here gave that Anna a punch to remember'' he smirked, the crew weren't stupid, they could hear Anna connect with the wooden deck as soon as it happened.

Jack clearly wasn't interested,''they just had a…'' Jack looked at Angelica, who was giving him daggers ''…disagreement'' he mumbled, Gibbs smirk widened, ''really? because i saw Anna coming onto you, did that have something to do with it?'' Gibbs eyed them both, who were both staring at each other, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

Jack looked at Angelica, ''uh…this is woman stuff, you correct 'im, dar- love..'' Jack stammered, he really wasn't _that_ good at lying to his crew, they knew all the telltale signs.

Angelica looked at Gibbs, her fists clenched at the thought of Anna even touching him, ''you want to know, Gibbs?'' she whispered, inching towards his curious face, starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

Gibbs face changed, ''uh…yes..miss Teach'' Gibbs gulped.

Angelica put on her best seductive face, fluttering her big brown eyes, ''because…'' she smirked, seeing Jack getting a little red and flustered in the back, she could make _anyone_ uncomfortable, or if your Jack, horny.

''Because?'' Gibbs whispered.

''She's a filthy whore'' she grinned and pushed herself back into her seat, that should shut him up, she thought.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted, ''CAPTAIN WE 'AVE COMPANY'' Albert screamed, running down the wooden stairs.

Jack looked around to see Angelica had already gone to meet the intruders, apparently they had arrived at Port Royal a little more early than expected, Jack ran up the stairs with the crew at his foot to see Angelica in a grasp of one of the King's men, ''shit'' Jack thought.

Jack spun around to see Anna looking at them, ''YOU!'' Angelica growled, ''You were a part of this, you bitch!'' she pulled, it clearly not getting her anywhere.

''SHUT IT'' the captivator ordered, hitting her in the back with the back of a gun.

''Don't touch her!'' Jack ordered, ''or i'll skin you right 'ere, savvy?'' Jack was about to draw his sword when he felt some conflict with his neck, then everything went black.

He woke up some time later, vision still a little blurry, he focused his eyes, to see he was in a Prison cell, in the King's palace most probably, he sat up,grunting, rubbing the back of his neck.

''Thank god your up'' a voice broke the silence, he shot his head to the side to see Angelica sat up against the bars, not looking too happy.

''Angelica, what happened?'' Jack questioned, not remembering much.

''Anna made an agreement with the King, she got a ship, they got you'' Angelica spat, her muscles tensing at the thought of that wench.

''Never did like her'' Jack mumbled, rubbing his neck.

''What are we meant to do? the crew are still with the Pearl, i told them we'd get out, somehow'' Angelica trailed off, Jack had been here a lot, it was like a second home, in fact.

''Hmm'' Jack mumbled, clearly to interested in finding a way out.

Right after the big wooden doors burst open, ''Jack Sparrow?'' the voice teased, a dark figure coming into view.

''Captain..'' Jack corrected, ''I thought you'd of learnt that now, Beckett'' Jack groaned, knowing that voice, he'd heard it enough times in the past.

''Well, how'd you know it was me?'' He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, he walked up to the bars and placed his hands on them pressing his face to them, glaring at the two Pirates.

''I'd know that wig from anywhere, my mother had one similar'' he smirked, he wasn't going to let him get the best of him, Jack stood up, stretched and walked over to the bars, he glared at Beckett, never once breaking eye contact, Angeilca looked at them both, a little worried, ''Whats your deal, Beckett?'' Jack groaned, his face emotionless and tired.

''You.'' Beckett's face dropped.

''Me?!'' Jack gasped, pretending to be surprised.

Angelica stood up, ready to go over, surveying the men's encounter.

''Don't play dumb Sparrow, i thought my plan was going to fail, but here you are, somehow'' he grinned, inching closer to Jack's face.

''Ey?'' Jack scrunched his face up in confusion., Angelica mirrored this.

''Anna was happy to bring you here, i thought you'd jump at the chance to seduce her, you know, word gets around, you dog'' he grinned, knowing this would piss Angelica off.

Angelica frowned '' clearly not true words'' she frowned at Jack, looking for confirmation.

''Never liked 'er, bit too nutty for my taste'' he retorted, which was ironic, as Jack wasn't exactly the poster boy for sanity.

''Well, looks like it doesn't matter anyway, considering you 'ave your own wench, here'' he shot a glance towards Angelica, and with that she flew towards the bars and grabbed his shirt through the bars, ''now listen carefully wiggy, as we wouldn't want to get that shirt dirty would we?'' she spat, glaring into his eyes, if there was one thing she hated, it was being called a wench.

His face stayed emotionless, not backing down, ''I am not a wench, not Jack's wench, not anyones, got that?'' she warned, knowing if they found any involvement between them, it would be used for Beckett's advantage.

Beckett pulled her hands of him and shoved her back, which caused Jack to stand in between them, ''really? i've seen the way you exchange looks, and i've only just met you'' he fiend a shocked expression, he smirked.

''If by exchange looks you mean murderous, then you got it mate'' he winked at him, he wasn't going to break any of them, Jack had been in here enough times to know how to get around it all and block it all out.

''Well, I'm getting tired of the chit chat, you have a nous waiting for you, Sparrow, a long awaited one'' he grinned, and motioned for some guards to come fetch him.

Angelica screamed and pushed Jack out the way ''NO!'' panic starting to take over her, she wasn't going to loose him again.

Jack pushed her against the wall, ''be quiet, i'll get out'' he whispered into her ear.

Angelica was in a daze, not knowing what to do, ''How?'' all she could do was hope.

Jack looked up at the small cell window, a little waistcoat was caught between the bars, ''I know people, and monkeys'' Jack whispered, and with that he kissed her, pressing her into the wall, she held on, desperation and panic luring into her kiss.

''SPARROW'' the guard screamed.

He pulled off her, turned to look at her one more time, he mouthed to her ''someone will come and get you'' and with that said, he had a bag placed over his head and was took out.

Angelica slid down the wall, not knowing how to process this, that damn Pirate may be out there about to be hung, yet he stayed so calm, she put her head in her hands and sighed, letting a single tear hit the ground.

_He better be right__**.**_

_OOooh cliffhanger!_

_The adventure, starts… NOW! well, this is just the start, who knows what will happen!_

_- Courtney :-)_


	12. Chapter 12

Jack waited, staring at the rope that was going to hang him in a few minutes, he moaned, clearly getting impatient, clearly they had noting better to do so weren't going to rush.

''Can't you hurry up? if your'e going to kill me speed up, before the devil 'imself decides to do the jobs 'imself'' Jack groaned, even in the face Jack wouldn't change, not for no one.

Beckett turned around and scowled ''shut up'' he said, no emotion, nothing. He turned and went back to speaking to some guards.

Jack sighed and put his head down, when he caught onto the conversation they were having.

''Some of Jack's crew have been spotted not too far out, they could pose a threat, sire'' the guard whispered, trying to speak in a hush tone, sneaking glances at Jack over Beckett's shoulder.

Jack lifted his head slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but to no avail, his hat shadowed his face, Jack knew his crew wouldn't been waiting for him in plain sight, they weren't stupid, who is this man and who was posing as his crew!?

''It's Captain'' Jack grinned, correcting the guard, lifting his hand,almost as if he was pointing to something.

The guard scowled, or what looked like it and snapped ''shut it'' he spat, and turned his attention back to Beckett.

_That voice_ Jack thought, it was so familiar, yet he couldn't place his finger on it, it was burly, harsh, yet smooth, and had a bit of a rough accent, what was it, northern? southern?

Beckett slightly turned his head towards Jack, ''I'm going to sort your little crew out'' he smirked ''Hector here will make you hanging quick'' he grinned, and walked off.

_Hector!_ It was Barbosa! _of course_ Jack thought, he worked for the men in wigs!, ''Barbosa?!'' Jack whispered, clearly desperate by his tone of voice.

Barbosa looked behind him, to check everyone was out of earshot, he slowly started to hobble up to Jack, having a wooden leg and all wasn't exactly easy, he stopped in front of Jack, who was currently slumped against a wall, and bent down so they were level, his eyes widened and a smirk appeared ''Sparrow''.

Jack grinned, ''how ironic, i help you get revenge on BlackBeard and this is how you repay me?'' he stared at Barbosa, who looked amused ''hanging your own friend, still a Pirate at heart,savvy?'' Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Barbosa smirked ''friend? team mate more like, remember Jack we worked together'' Barbosa stood up and extended his arm, opening his hand to Jack, Jack looked at his hand then at him, with a puzzled look on his face, Barbosa rolled his eyes, ''take it, twit'' he mumbled, Jack's face lit up and he grabbed it and pulled himself up. Barbosa grunted ''careful, you aren't exactly light for a man with one leg'' he grumbled.

Barbosa stepped back ''and as for hanging you, i'm not, i'll make a deal with you'' his eyes narrowed, hushing his voice even more, knowing that he was going to have to be more careful and a bit more quicker, if they wanted to get out alive that is.

''I'm listening'' Jack grinned, playing with his beard.

''I help you and your..lady friend.. get out back to the Pearl if you help me retrieve something..'' he stated, knowing this would peak Jack's interest.

''And what is this somethin'?'' Jack questioned, he wouldn't be able to take profit, as he was helping save his life, yet he was still curious, maybe he could steal some.

''a book'' he grinned.

''Oh god, i've heard enough about books'' Jack dismissed, they only meant trouble.

''Ney, this book will give me back my missin' limb'' he grinned, it was hard to get around without having a leg, which is why he became a privateer.

''Sounds easy enough'' Jack waved his hand ''lets get going'' he grinned.

''Wait, we need to find a key first'' he handed Jack a map, ''and it be here'' he whispered.

''Aye, but you follow under my command, savvy?'' Jack ordered, the Pearl was _his_ now.

''Ney, i be takin' my own ship, if you remember, i have the Queen Anne's Revenge'' he grinned, one of the most powerful ships about, and he was its captain.

''Alright, now, we need to get Angelica'' Jack started walking, he was ready to go, now.

''That won't be necessary'' Barbosa stated, walking up behind jack.

''What? why?'' Jack spun around, fear evident in his eyes, his fists clenching.

''She will be waiting on the Pearl, now go! we will be caught!'' Barbosa ordered, the last thing they needed was to be shot down now, and with that Jack started running, Barbosa not too far behind hobbling, it was amazing how quick he could go on that wooden leg.

Barbosa took lead, as he was a 'guard', he walked past a lone guard in front, and as soon as he was behind him struck him down, he looked back and motioned Jack to follow, they had to stay very quiet, they were practically gliding across the floor, being ever so motionless.

They had began to make a move for their respected ships, which where both waiting just out of sight, when they were spotted by two guards, and within seconds whistles were blowing and they began to chase the fleeing Pirates.

They had been running for what seemed hours, the Ships were in view, they had managed to loose one Guard, just one left, Jack looked behind to see Barbosa had tripped, Jack stopped, to hear the crew screaming, Angelica's voice stood out the most, it was the spanish accent.

''JACK QUICK RUN'' the words rung in his ears, yet he spun around and charged back at the guard who was nearing Barbosa, just before the guard could make contact with Barbosa Jack jumped and flew towards him, colliding with the guard, sending him to the floor, sending him into a shock for a few minutes, he would be dazed long enough to make a run for it.

Jack grabbed Barbosa's hand, pulled him up and ran, ''How did you do that, Sparrow?!'' he questioned, huffing with every step he ran, getting more tired with each piece of ground he covered, Jack looked at him ''I've been here more than once, mate'' Jack winked.

''LOWER THE ROPES'' Gibbs ordered, seeing the two Pirates separate at the bases of the ships to head towards their respective ships, Angelica pushed throughout the gathered crew, ''JACK HURRY UP'' she ordered, seeing the group of guards in the horizon.

Jack climbed up the ropes and hopped onto the ship, turned to look at Barbosa stood on the other ship and grinned and winked, he turned back towards his crew and stood onto of one of the cannons, ''WE CAN SAY OUR HELLOS LATER, FOR NOW SET SAIL TO LONE SOUL ISLAND!'' Jack ordered, scanning his crew, he turned back to Barbosa who nodded in agreement, and shouted the same orders to his crew.

Jack hopped off to greet Angelica, she walked up smirking, ''hello, love'' He whispered.

''Hello, Sparrow'' she whispered, she stepped closer, then slapped him, Jack stepped back, ''well, that certainly wasn't the hello i was hoping for'' he moaned, rubbing his cheek.

''That was for getting us into this, and almost getting killed,_again_'' she scowled at him, ''You will end up giving me and your crew a heart failure'' she warned, pointing at him.

Jack grinned, ''don't worry love, for that you need a heart'' he winked and joked, she clenched her fist, threatening to punch, both only joking, of course.

''Why are we going to Lone soul island?'' she questioned on a more serious note, she'd heard stories, but never been there, it was supposed to be a haunted island.

''I made a deal with Barbosa, he saved our sorry ass' and we help him get a book so he can get his leg back'' he waved his hand, as if it was no big deal.

''Jack that is a haunted island, are you crazy!? you may not believe in the supernatural but its true!'' she hissed, he was so careless at times!

Jack stifled a laugh, ''oh believe me, i've seen a few things'' Jack grinned, ''we will be fine, and as for today i'll make a way to make up to you somehow'' Jack pouted, knowing she'd melt.

She crossed her arms, '' how do you expect to do that?'' she questioned, not looking very amused, _she deserved something._

Jack looked around ''i…uh…eh…dinner?'' he grinned, it was the first thing that come to mind.

Angelica raised her eyebrow ''dinner? we have that every night'' she shifter her weight to her other foot, while tapping it.

''No..no, just us, on deck, tonight'' he smiled, a genuine one that only she got to see, she returned the smile ''hm, fine, but I'm pretty sure we've done this before'' she winked and walked off.

Jack sighed, if he wasn't facing death by a rope, it was by her, he smiled, at the thought of her.

_Chapters will be short this week, I'm revising for my French exam, after this week they will be longer!_

_-Courtney :-)_


	13. Chapter 13

Night had fallen over the Sea and Jack kept his promise, he had found a way to 'make it up' to Angelica, for almost killing himself and scaring the shit out of her and the crew,yet from the cabin came voices,loud voices, and they didn't seem happy.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MAN YOU'RE HELPING IS THE ONE THAT KILLED MY FATHER'' Angelica screamed.

''Calm down, and technically he didn't, i did'' Jack's face dropped as soon as he said that, he shouldn't of ''should not of said that'' he mumbled.

Angelica glared at him, she knew deep down she was thankful for what Jack did, he saved her, and on purpose, her father on the other hand didn't give a toss wether she died, she just missed not having a father.

''You know you're happy about it, _he_ saved you, Angelica'' Jack whispered, trying to calm her, he took a step towards her.

''No, you saved me'' she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

''Ay, it may be, but if it wasn't for Barbosa first, your father would of held you as the victim, he has no soul, he has no heart'' he cooed, caressing her face.

''I've never had a family, Jack, i just thought i'd have a father for once in my life'' she looked him in the eyes, she wasn't angry, she was upset, confused, for once, she let her wall down in front of him, Jack could read her face like a book, but this was new, she had never let her emotions get the best of her, but she was now, she was asking for help, in a way.

Jack smiled and pulled her into a hug ''you have me..'' .

''But do i?'' she questioned, uncertainty in her voice.

Jack pushed her back to look into her eyes, ''yes, just trust me, this is your family, me, the crew, the ship..''.

Angelica smiled ''i suppose, but I'm not babysitting you Jack'' she teased, feeling better.

Jack stepped back ''well'' he crossed his arms.

Angelica smirked, ''oh _please_, you're not going to cry are you?'' she pushed even further, winking at him.

''I do _not_ cry, thank you very much'' Jack retorted, holding his head up high.

Jack spun around on his heel, ''now lets get to dinner, scrubs is waiting..'' and with that Jack lead her to the table.

After hours of talking Jack tried to push the Barbosa subject a little further.

''So, please, will you give Barbosa a try?'' Jack stated, no uncertainty in his voice.

Angelica was taken aback by how abrupt he was, but then again, it needed to come out.

She smiled faintly, ''he gets one chance'' she whispered and placed her hand on top of his, running her thumb over his hand.

Jack looked down, he loved the feeling of her skin, her presence, he loved being around her, she instantly made him happy, she wound him up to the high heavens at times yet he'd still kill for her, he loved her smell, her hair, he loved running his fingers through it, he loved her aggressive spanish accent, her eyes, so mysterious, yet he could read them like a book, he loved that she was feisty, not to be pushed around, but he didn't love her, he was Jack Sparrow! he doesn't love..does he? of course he does, but he wasn't going to admit it to her, or himself, intact God could come down in a cloud surrounded by angels and tell him straight that he does and he'd still say otherwise, well, because he's Jack.

''Jack'' Angelica waved her hand, snapping him out of his trance, he turned his attention back to her, ''sorry, love, got distracted..'' Jack grinned.

''You never listen to me'' she huffed, Jack grinned ''I'm ever so sorry, i'll pay more attention in the future'' Jack joked.

Jack was about to open his mouth to speak when he noticed the music stopped, he turned to scrubs to see another man stood there, holding a very scared scrubs.

''Well..well'' Jack grinned, getting up from his seat.

''Jack,who is he?'' Angelica whispered, _not again she thought._

''Hello Jack'' the man grinned, he wasn't any older than 30's perhaps, light brown hair, a stubble type beard, and he had a ship waiting for him, _The Dutchman._

''Will Turner… how longs it been?'' he grinned, walking up to the man lent on the rails of the ship.

''Too long, Sparrow'' he chuckled, patting Jack on the back.

''What are ye coin' ere?'' Jack questioned, ''Ent ya meant to be ferrying souls back 'n fourth?'' he added.

''Ay, but i was passing, and i can notice the Pearl from anywhere, i am here to ask you a favour'' Will replied, standing up straight.

''Ay? and what will that be'' Jack grew more uninterested, he hated doing favours, but he did kind of owe Will.

''I heard you be headed to Lone Soul island, you will be passing Elizibeth's residence on the route, i need you to give her something'' his face grew more serious, it was clear on his face how much he missed her.

''What will it be?'' Jack questioned.

Will handed Jack a small wooden carved replica of the Dutchman, ''give her this, tell her not long until i see her'' he asked.

''Whats this gonna do?'' jack questioned, surveying the wooden toy.

Will chuckled, ''she has not told you?'' he smiled, this was going to please Jack, not.

''told me what?'' Jack's face grew a little worried.

''We have a child, Will III'' Will's face grew proud.

''C…chi…child?!'' Jack's face looked as if it had been slapped, ''You get her pregnant when you know you can only see her every 10 years?! i thought you were meant to be the smart one?!'' Jack gawked.

Will laughed ''It was her choice, and look who's grown up, finally a big boy now?'' Will smirked at Jack's reaction.

''Don't get started, Turner'' Jack moaned.

''You haven't heard the best news yet, Jackie'' Will grinned.

Jack went pale, ''What?'' he mumbled.

''_You're_ the godfather, because you know, you love children so much, and you aren't stuck on the sea for eternity'' Will grinned.

Jack went even paler, he stepped back, Angelica rushed and pushed him up, ''dear god, Jack''.

''Godfather? i don't know how to look after a kid!'' he wined, stomping his foot.

Will grinned ''learn'' he winked.

''Are you going to introduce us?'' Will questioned.

Jack looked confused and then clicked on he was talking about Angelica.

''Ah, yes, Will, this is Angelica Teach, Angelica, Will Turner'' Jack waved his hands.

''Finally got yourself a damsel Jackie?'' he teased.

''shut it you, at least i don't impregnate mine then leave them'' Jack crossed his arms in a huff, he was getting embarrassed.

''Still not grown up as much as i would of hoped'' Will sighed, ''it's lovely to meet you miss Teach?'' he said, curtly.

''indeed'' she replied,smiling.

''Teach…blackbeard's family?'' Will questioned.

''Ay, daughter'' she replied.

''So _you're_ the damsel Jack was risking his life for when he got trapped on that putrid ship?!'' Will's face grew sly, Jack was in for it now.

Jack's eyes grew wide, oh no…

Angelica looked questionably at Jack, ''well…you better get going Will, i'll give your damsel the toy tomorrow..or whenever..'' jack stammered, as he was ushering Will back to his ship.

''Uh well, see you!'' was all Will could manage.

''You said too much, Will!'' Jack said, hissing at him, he was going to get questions all night now.

Will turned to Jack ''meet me here tomorrow at sundown, Jack'' before he stepped onto his own ship.

''Savvy, now, go!'' Jack ushered.

Jack watched William go, now time to face the questions..

_Sorry for boring chapter, will be better next chapter, this was an important part though, i couldn't skit it!_

_-Courtney :-)_


	14. Chapter 14

Jack spun around on his heel to fine Angelica right behind him, she wasn't going to let this go so easily..

''What does he mean you came after me?'' she questioned, glaring into his very worried looking eyes.

''I have no idea'' Jack lied, forcing a grin.

She took a step towards him, ''i think you do'' she pushed.

''Well you think wrong'' he smiled stepping towards the side of her, trying to escape her.

He turned and started speed walking in any direction, Angelica turned and started jogging after him ''Jack!''

Jack spun around ''this conversation is over'' he raised his finger to try and silence her, Angelica glared ''no it isn't'' she warned.

Gibbs had heard the two lovers(?) conversation getting heated on deck so decided to go and check it out, by the time he got up there the top deck was silent, _odd_ he thought.

''Jack?'' Gibbs called, ''CAPTAIN?!'' he called once again, a little louder this time, he heard a splash ''Down 'ere Gibbs!'' he heard a voice reply, Gibbs spun round _oh no_ he thought.

He ran to the side rail and peered over into the dark, clear water to see a very wet Jack and Angelica floating, ''how in the name of Davy Jones did you get down there?'' Gibbs questioned, this was strange even for Jack.

Jack scowled and turned and looked at Angelica who was grinning, proudly, as she knew very well that Jack _hated _getting wet, ''her'' was all he said.

Gibbs smirked ''Jack is actually putting up with a woman? my my, where has the real Captain Sparrow gone?'' he teased, grabbing the rope before Jack decided to climb up the side of the ship and strangle him with it.

''Yeah yeah, you've had your fun now pass me the rope'' Jack scowled, _wet again._

Gibbs tossed the rope into the water, Jack grabbed it and stopped, he paused for a minute, ''Jack?'' Angelica hurried, it was freezing in the water at this time of night, she wanted out quick.

Jack looked at the rope in his hands then at Angelica, ''ladies-sorry, devils first'' Jack grinned, handing her the rope, he could be charming, but it had a limit.

Angelica looked down at the rope then up at Gibbs who seemed just as shocked as her, Jack Sparrow was actually putting someone else before himself, she grabbed the rope slowly, ''thank you..'' she trailed off.

''Well don't just stand there! it's freezing, woman!'' Jack hurried.

Once they were both back on solid ground Gibbs just stood there, not knowing what to do now, ''Well, i uh..'' he trailed off, hoping for Jack to order him about, for once.

Jack turned his attention to Gibbs, ''we dropped anchor 'ere, savvy?'' Jack questioned, raising his brow.

Gibbs nodded his head in reply, ''then why you stood 'ere?'' Jack replied, looking more confused.

''Well, i uh..'' Gibbs weren't sure what to say, he heard Angelica about to kill him? that would go down great!.

''Exactly, shoo'' Jack motioned his hands, pushing him away, Gibbs turned around to head to his cabin, ''aye Cap'n''.

Jack walked up to Angelica, stopping about an inch in front of her, his breathing turned heavy and shallow, she was looking at him, biting her lip, he bought his arm up, pointing behind her, ''go'' he motioned.

They both walked into the cabin, Jack closed the door behind them, Jack walked straight past Angelica and into the room at the back, Angelica just watched him walk past, not even taking any notice of her, it was then she heard the fast gush of water, then it faded, odd, she thought.

Jack returned from the room, he looked her up and down, ''strip'' he said, nodding towards her soaking wet clothes.

''If you think I'm stripping for you, Jack, you have another thing coming your way'' she protested, crossing her arms, a disgusted look crossing her face.

Jack rolled his eyes ''don't be stupid, there is a bath waiting for you,you will catch a cold if you stay like that'' Jack nodded, identifying that she as soaked from head to toe,Angelica on the other was shocked, once again.

Jack opened his wooden draws, and chucked one of his shirts at her, he stood back up, ''well hurry, it's going to get cold and you're not wasting good water'' Jack ushered.

Angelica followed his with her eyes, ''what about you?'' she questioned, clearly concerned about his welfare, too.

''clearly you don't remember our skinny dipping days, I'm used to it'' Jack winked and grinned, sending a blush across Angelica's face.

Angelica gave in and retreated to the room, Jack went and sat at his desk, time to get cracking on these maps, they were needed for the morning,

Jack must of been enrolled in the maps for what seemed like hours, he heard the bathroom door creak open and saw Angelica walking out, her brown curly hair cascading around her face, bringing out her cheekbones, she had Jack's shirt on, it hugged her in all the right places, bringing out her hips and her ass, her tanned legs were on show, not that he minded, she walked like a model, she walked straight up to his desk, and propped herself up on her elbows opposite him, she traced her hand up his shirt until she reached his collar and pulled him forward, ''love what are-'' Jack was about to question when he was cut off, ''ssh, i was just going to say thank you'' her eyes gleamed, full of mischief, Jack grinned the maps could wait.

She pulled him up and lead him to his bed, she turned around and rapped her arms around his neck, locking them in a kiss, Jack took this as a go ahead and lowered her onto the bed, he climbed onto of her, tracing her neck with kisses as he done so, he pushed his hands underneath the shirt she donned, exploring all the exposed flesh while she scathed at his back, then she flipped them both over so she was sat straddling him, he should know by now, she isn't going to be told what to do.A few moans and kisses later and they were both rocking in a steady rhythm, Jack has his hands firmly placed on her hips, steadying her as she rode him, Angelica had her hands pressed onto his chest, digging her nails in, locking her jaw and gritting her teeth and Jack has told her in the past she is a _little _loud, they both started into each others eyes, daring each other to cave in first, surprisingly, it was Angelica, and within one deep thrust and a moan, she collapsed to the side of him, huffing.

Jack grinned, obviously pleased with his victory, ''well well, look who didn't have it in her tonight'' he teased.

She smirked, and pulled the sheet over both of them, as somehow their clothes had ended up strewn across the other side of the room.

''Don't flatter yourself sailor, i was giving you benefit of the doubt'' the smile still playing on her lips.

Jack saw the smile, and smiled back, even wider.

''What?'' she questioned, no idea what he was smiling at.

''That smile'' Jack whispered.

''What about it?'' she asked, eye brows raised.

''I love that only i get to see it'' he replied.

''Its because you're the only one that knows how to get it out of me, surprisingly'' she cooed.

''Surprisingly? I happen to be excellent with women'' Jack gasped.

Angelica laughed ''okaayyy'' she trailed off, making clear she was joking.

Jack was going to retort when the tiredness hit him like a brick, his eyes drooped.

Angelica saw this and laughed, ''i think we need to get some sleep, especially if we are letting you lead us onto that island tomorrow'' she teased.

Jack managed a sleepy smile, Angelica moved in closer to Jack, feeling the warmth.

_Only a short chapter tomorrow as i have my French exam tomorrow, wish me luck! I'll need it!_

_does the adventure start next chapter? we will see! we may meet some unexpected characters!_

_-Courtney_


	15. Chapter 15

It was late the next morning nearly noon before Jack and Angelica even stirred, it was only the rays of sun light that awoke Angelica from her slumber.

The latin beauty sat up in the bed, still suffering the aftermath from the previous nights doings, she ran her fingers through her brown, tussled, curly hair and smirked, she turned and looked out the window to see what time of day it was, when she saw, she was a little surprised.

''Oh god'' she moaned, she turned to see Jack still happily snoozing away, better get him up she thought, the poor crew have probably been working since sunrise, and by the looks of it was nearly noon; but then again he looked so peaceful sleeping, maybe she should leave him.

Angelica crawled out of bed, grabbing his creased shirt from the floor and slipped it on, she needed something on while she looked for her clothes after all, it was cold, especially when your half naked; after spending minutes looking for her clothes she was finally decent to go onto deck, she smoothed out her hair and placed her hat on top, and walked out on to deck.

She walked out on to deck and the first person she was met with was Barbosa, the one legged man, the man that killed her father, yet she didn't feel anger towards him, oddly.

''Ah, mornin' miss Teach'' his husky voice rumbled, dipping his hat in politeness.

''Good morning, forgive me if i sound sharp, but aren't you meant to be on your ship?'' she questioned raising a brow.

''Ay, but we can't start moving again until Sparrow wakes up, so we are taking a break'' Barbosa replied, ''and i was hoping to speak to you'' he added.

Angelica's eyes widened, ''why?'' she questioned, seemingly worried.

''Well, as you know, i killed your father'' he started, Angelica's face dropping into a 'i am not pleased where this is going' expression.

''Yes'' was all she replied.

''Well, turns out he isn't as dead as we thought'' he added, uncertainty in his voice.

Angelica's face changed, a mixture of emotions on her face ''what do you mean?!'' she demanded.

''He made a deal with the devil 'imself, he can't actually leave where his soul is held, but i need questions answered'' his face tensed.

''And that is why you wan't the book?'' Angelica questioned.

''Ay, i can't show up to him and expect to defend myself with only one leg'' he nodded towards his wooden leg.

Angelica heard a noise behind her, she turned her head to see Jack swaggering out the cabin, a very smug look on his face, he spotted to two Pirates talking and waltzed over.

He stopped in the middle of them both ''mornin' to ye both'' he gleamed, hint of an after glow still existent.

Barbosa smirked, he knew exactly why Jack was so happy, ''someone is happy this mornin' ay?'' he smirked.

''And what a fine mornin' it is'' Jack replied, winking at Angelica, who in response rolled her eyes.

''Jack'' Barbosa caught Jack's attention, ''Blackbeard is still alive'' he added, needing Jack's full attention.

''What?!'' his eyes widened, looking at Barbosa then at Angelica.

''Well, in a way '' he added, shrugging.

Jack sighed, ''i had an inkling'' he dropped his head into his hands.

Angelica snapped her head towards him ''what do you mean?'' she questioned.

Jack looked up at her ''why else would he need to replace his limb for? it's never bothered him before'' he gestured towards Barbosa, ''i just hoped it wouldn't be true'' he exhaled.

Angelica looked at Barbosa, ''get your crew ready, we will be leaving now'' hinting he was to leave.

Once Barbosa was out of earshot she turned to Jack, ''we need to go with him,Jack'' she stated, no messing, it wasn't the time.

Jack eyed her, he knew they had to, there was un answered questions, ''aye, i know'' he mumbled.

''I'm sorry Jack but i need answers, i wan't to know why he would kill me for his own life, and how he could live with it'' she stared into his eyes, she knew he understood.

''Ay, but i need you to promise me one thing'' he added, stepping towards her.

''What?'' she questioned, curious.

''Don't leave me, what ever happens with him'' he whispered, grabbing her sides.

She smiled, ''i won't, you can't get rid of me that easily'' she winked.

A few hours later and they were sailing, roughly at that, the weather had took a turn for the worse and a storm had hit them, they were nearing their first destination, Elizibeth's.

They dropped anchor a few miles off shore, Jack lowered the long boat and signalled for the crew to wait here for him, Jack was about to climb in when Angelica rushed up to him, ''I'm coming with you''' she said.

''No, not in this weather'' he ordered, it was too dangerous, it was pouring it down with rain, and the sea was rough.

''I am, now get in before i go alone'' she spat back, Jack knew he wasn't going to win, so he sighed in signal of defeat.

They started rowing towards the island, holding the sides of the boat, trying to steady it as it collided with the waves, it wasn't long before they hit shore, Jack brought the boat up on land while Angelica carried on towards the small house, she stopped in front of the door, and knocked 3 times, firm knocks, making sure she was to be heard.

Angelica was waiting patiently, when she felt a presence behind her, and it wasn't Jack, ''step away from _my _door'' the voice ordered.

Angelica spun around to see a fine blonde haired woman stood there, with a sword drawn, Angelica smirked, she wasn't how William portrayed her.

''You're a lot different than how Will portrays you'' she smirked, Liz lowered her sword and drew her face into a confused state, ''who are you?'' her eyes grew wide.

''Liz, love!'' she spun around to see Jack swaggering towards her, she grinned, it was nice to see familiar faces.

''Jack! what are you doing here?!'' she questioned, running up to him and hugging him, this of course gained a unamused look of Angelica, Jack pushed her back, ''I've bought something off Will'' he stated.

Jack looked up to see Angelica's face, ''i see you have already met Angelica'' he motioned his head towards her.

''Yes, may i ask who she is?'' Liz questioned, stepping away from Jack, he looked a little uneasy, ''she is.. huh'' he stammered, Angelica butted in ''…uh a friend…?'' she added, her unsureness making it sound more like a question.

Liz smirked ''friend? Jackie finally got himself a winner?'' she smirked again, seeing them both blush.

''Anyway, Will wanted me to give your brat this'' he handed her the carved ship, and placed it in her hands.

Liz looked at it, tears in her eyes, she smiled, ''thank you, Jack'' she whispered.

She pulled herself back together and lifted her head up, ''follow me'' she motioned, opening her door and ushering them inside.

Liz sat them both down on the sofa that was placed in the middle of the room, and ran out the room and returned moments later with a child in her arms, she looked at Jack and smiled, who didn't return the gesture, he looked a little more scared, Angelica was smiling, of course she was, she was a woman!

Liz knelt down in front on Jack and handed him the baby, ''Jack this is your godson, William III'' she cooed, smirking that Jack was now ridged now the baby was on his lap,

Angelica was leant over his shoulder, looking at him, sure he was nice and all, but this wasn't her type of forte, _yet._

Jack had an uneasy, sheepish grin on his face, ''yes, he's uh…lovely'' and handed him back to Liz, he wasn't experienced with kids and he wasn't starting now.

Liz grinned when Jack flinched when the baby staring blubbering, ''well, i must leave you to show yourself both out, it's his feeding time'' she added, disappointment in her voice.

''Aye, but Will wanted me to give you a message, not long left'' Jack replied before standing up and winking, then he and Angelica left Liz to tend to the baby, while they headed back to the ship.

They were about halfway there in the sea, when Jack turned to Angelica, ''i hope you're not thinking about having any of them demon things'' Jack said, waving his hands around ''not ready for that yet love'' Jack whined.

Angelica smirked, ''not yet, there are too many adventures left out there for us to explore'' she winked, Jack smirked, ''perhaps one day though, he could have my dashing looks, though it would be a shame if he inherited your temper'' Jack teased, it was a good job it was only a joke, for now, anyway.

''I'm not so sure about looks, but what ever floats your boat'' she retorted, smirking.

Jack groaned, this was going to be a long ride back.

_Finally starting to get somewhere now, sorry for short chapter, I'm tired from my French exam, i aced it guys! more time to write now!_

_-Courtney_


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few hours since they had climbed back on board the Pearl, and they still had a few hours to go before they reached the island, it would be night when they reached the island so would just start up in the morning, again.

It was beginning to fall dark, all the crew were under deck, chatting, enjoying each others company, it wasn't many times they could to rest and just socialise so this was a rare moment they would seize!

Jack was up on deck, it's not that he didn't like his crew, they were like family to him, it's just that he loved to be alone with the ship, and sometimes they just didn't match his phenomenal intellect, it was frustrating.

He was leant up against the rail, staring out into the darkness, spaced out, not thinking, just relaxing, when suddenly everything went black.

Jack awoke some time later, his head pounding, he was still on his ship, odd, he stood up groaning as he did. ''what the bloody hell happened'' he grumbled.

''I'm here to deliver a message'' a low, harsh voice came from the darkness, breaking the silence.

''Ahh!'' jack screamed he spun around to try and find the owner of the voice, to no avail, everything seemed darker, the darkness engulfing him, he couldn't even see his hand.

''Who are ye? reveal yerself!'' Jack ordered.

''Blackbeard isn't stupid, he knows you are on your way with questions, with the one legged man, to set his soul in stone, he is stopping at nothing to make sure you don't get that book, Jack, when you retrieve the book keep moving; he will stop at nothing to make sure you and Angelica are dead'' the voice warned.

Jack looked around, everything on the ship seemed dead, no noise nothing, it was strange, ''Blackbeard wouldn't kill his own daughter, would he?'' Jack questioned the entity.

The voice laughed ''Blackbeard does not care, he has no family, he does not care!'' Jack blinked ''be careful, the game starts now'' and with that Jack's head starting spinning, his vision blurred and before he could comprehend it, he was blacked out, once again.

''Jack…Jack…Jack!'' a voice was getting louder, bringing Jack back into consciousness.

''Ughh, me head'' Jack groaned, sitting up, looking around, trying to focus his vision; he saw Angelica and Gibbs knelt down by him, the crew not too far behind.

''Thank god!'' Angelica let out a sigh of relief.

''What happened, Cap'n?'' Gibbs questioned, concern in his eyes.

''How long have i been out?'' Jack asked, standing up, stretching.

''Not too sure, we came up on deck when we heard a loud bang, we found you about 10 minutes ago'' Gibbs answered.

''Only one bang? but i blacked out twice'' Jack answered, his eyes widening.

All the Pirates looked around at each other, ''Ney, we only heard one, we came up on the first, and last, one'' Gibbs replied, his face a little confused.

''No, i blacked out twice, i know because when i woke up i was talking…to…some..one'' Jacks eyes widened, he looked at the crew, ''GO REST UP, BECAUSE ONCE WE RETRIEVE THAT BOOK WE CAN NOT STOP UNTILL WE FINISH WHAT WE CAME FOR, NOW GO'' Jack ordered.

The Pirates looked at each other, confused, and shrugged and walked off, it was extra rest for them, at the end of the day.

Jack started hopping on the spot, making stupid noises, ''Gibbs drop anchor here, then go let Barbosa know i want to see him here at sunrise!'' Jack ordered running around the ship securing all the ropes.

Angelica saw the panic evident in his face, she looked to Gibbs, ''I'll find out, i'll let you know later'' she whispered, seeing he was just as confused as her.

''Jack…Jack'' Angelica kept saying as Jack run past her, from side to side of the ship, her eyes following his every move, she had enough ''JACK SPARROW'' she screamed, making him stop in his tracks.

''What?!'' he flinched spinning around, almost like a child.

Angelica blinked, ''whats wrong?! who did you talk to ?!'' she questioned, stepping towards him.

''I…i don't.. know!'' Jack admitted.

''What do you mean, what did this person say?'' she pushed, she needed to know, the crew needed to know.

''Can't really say if it was a person love, didn't see who it was, i recognised the voice, he warned me'' Jack added, his voice lowering, almost as if he didn't want no one to hear.

''warned you about what?!'' Angelica's eyes widened, this wasn't good.

''Blackbeard, he knows, he is going to stop at nothing to make sure we don't get that book, making sure he kills us'' Jack replied, his expression growing angry at the thought.

Angelica's face scowled ''bastard, he will not get us, i know his moves, Jack'' she placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

''the only way we will be ensured to be safe is to keep moving, until we reach him, then i finish it, he does not hurt my crew or you'' Jack clenched his fists in anger.

Angelica smiled, if it was anyone that kicked his ass, it would be her.

''I think we should go into the cabin, we need to sort a few things out, a plan'' Angelica motioned towards the cabin.

Jack grinned, ''I'm Jack Sparrow, i don't need a plan'' he winked, arrogance taking over.

''You're crazy'' Angelica teased.

''Thank god, otherwise this probably would never work'' he winked, smirking.

_i wonder who that was?_

_all will be unveiled in due time, is he good? is he bad? what do you think?_

_-Courtney_


End file.
